Can't Remember to Forget You
by TakeMeToW0nderland
Summary: Rewrite of At World's End from the POV of an OC. Madelyn Suffolk met Capt. Jack Sparrow when she was 15 and a romance blossoms between them. Fate wickedly separates them, but Madelyn isn't one to give up easily. She runs away to find him, becoming a pirate herself, but after fourteen years is there any hope that she'll find him? - WIP M for Lemons R&R Please
1. Somebody That I Used to Know

I stood in the shadows underneath a bridge near one of the many canals in Singapore. Tai Huang was beside me, speaking softly to a few men behind us. Soa Feng had told us he was expecting company, though he failed to mention what kind. He'd never sent me to greet his guests before, which made me question their motives for visiting Singapore. If they were untrustworthy, why was Soa Feng accepting them at all? It wasn't long before we saw a woman in a small boat heading towards the dock in front of us.

"A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home," we heard her singing softly. I lifted my eyebrow. What a fool. It was not a song to be sung lightly. In fact, singing it would likely get her killed. I looked toward Tai Huang and saw a devilish grin spread across his face. I felt a little sorry for the girl, but nothing could be done. She only had her ignorance to blame. I cringed at the idea of what the men would do to her. So long as I wanted to keep my own head, I couldn't save her.

She tied her little dingy to the dock and stepped out, continuing the song.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho," she sang in almost a whisper.

"Thief! And beggar! Never say we die," Tai Huang interrupted as he stepped from the shadows, the two men that were with him following behind. She nearly jumped out of her skin. I couldn't save her, but I certainly wasn't going to help them torture her. I remained hidden, and simply watched. Besides, someone had to actually greet Soa Feng's guests and it was obvious the ignorant, pretty girl was going to have the men distracted.

"A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone," Tai Huang teased her. He was going to have fun with this one.

"What makes ye think she's alone?" my heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. One peek around the corner of my hiding spot confirmed I hadn't misheard. There, Hector Barbossa stood on the stairs a little above us. Typical. He always had considered himself to be above it all. As soon as I saw him, I pulled my head back into the shadows.

It had been nearly thirteen years since I'd seen him. He'd actually been the man who taught me to be a pirate. We'd spent a year together, first on his ship, and then after it sank, we mostly stayed in Tortuga. He'd taken me in, gave me a place to sleep, protected me, and taught me how to protect myself. And in return, he'd only wanted one thing from me. I actually hadn't minded it as much as I probably should have.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang spat at him, angry that his game had been interrupted. I focused back on what was happening, my mind snapping away from my memories. Suddenly the girl produced a knife in her hand and grabbed Tai Huang from behind, placing the knife at his neck. I corked an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" she said coyly. I was surprised. I hadn't expected it from her. She had seemed so timid. I couldn't help but smile though, even as she held a knife to my comrade's throat. It was a rare occasion to find other women like myself.

"Your master's expecting us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'," Barbossa stated. Elizabeth released her grip on Tai Huang with disappointment written on her face. Since these seemed to be the company Soa Feng had been expecting, I was going to have to face my once mentor sooner or later. I stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Would it now?" I teased with a smile as I saw Hector's face go white, "How long has it been, Hector?"

"Ruby?" was all he could manage to stammer.

"It's Sakura now. For the first time, I actually picked out my own name," I told him. My birth name had been Madelyn, but Barbossa had decided it was too lady like a name for a pirate. He'd picked Ruby for me, because of my signature red hair, and said it was much more exotic and suiting. I've had at least five other names since then. Barbossa had composed himself after a moment and smiled at me.

"I'd heard you were dead," he stated flatly.

"I'd heard you were dead too," I countered with a sly grin.

"Recently returned from the grave," he said with a smirk and a wink. Our little banter was interrupted when we heard footsteps. I motioned everyone under the bridge and they immediately followed. British soldiers passed by overhead as we made our way through the passage under the bridge. Tai Huang led the group; I stayed near the middle, with Barbossa and the girl following behind us, speaking softly to each other. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Hector glancing towards me. It was obvious he wanted to speak to me more, probably wanted to hear all about everything I'd been doing the last thirteen years. But this was not the time or the place for such things. Frankly I don't think Soa Feng would like it one bit if he knew I had a history with Barbossa. Especially since I already got the feeling that my current master didn't trust my former mentor. Or perhaps being a pirate as powerful as Soa Feng came with a certain amount of paranoia. I didn't blame him. Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean people aren't out to get you.

"…and you to remember your place in the presence of Soa Feng," I overheard Barbossa telling the girl.

"Is he really that terrifying?" she said with disdain. I smirked. She had no idea what Soa Feng was capable of.

"He's much like meself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa jibbed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Have I said something funny, Rubes?" he asked, apparently hearing my laugh. I slowed my pace and began walking beside him.

"Don't call me that here, Hector," I warned, "I fear its best we not let Soa Feng know exactly how close we once were."

"Well, then perhaps you best call me Captain Barbossa then," he said. I nodded to him. I hadn't even realized I'd used his first name.

"Sorry," I said with a blush. He smiled to me and shook his head.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way," the girl interrupted our awkward moment and extended her hand out to me. I was glad she had, maybe she'd sensed the uncertainty I had about seeing Hector again.

"You can call me Sakura," I said, shaking her hand, as we approached the entrance to Soa Feng's hideout.


	2. The One that Got Away

Things weren't going well with Soa Feng for Barbossa and Elizabeth. The problem was the handsome fellow with them had gotten caught trying to steal special charts from a temple Soa Feng's uncle had been in charge of. Most people know that legendarily the charts lead to the world beyond, but I knew of a few other locations it led to. Was Barbossa really planning a trip to the underworld? Or had he learned of where else the maps led to?

"You come into my city, and you betray my hospitality," Soa Feng started, obviously in a fowl mood.

"Soa Feng I assure you I had no idea," Barbossa tried to reason but Soa Feng interrupted.

"That he would get caught!" he yelled. I took a few steps back. Soa Feng was scary as hell when he was angry. He was even scarier to people who knew what he did to people who made him angry. I shrunk back and stood near the thief they'd caught. He was certainly a looker. It would be a shame if Soa Feng killed him. He must've noticed me looking him over because he gave me a once over. When he met my face I flashed him a smirk and he almost grinned back. I had the feeling if we were meeting under different circumstances he would have smiled.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth nearly shouted. My attention turned back to the commotion, as did the thief's. The girl had quite the mouth on her. I was starting to like her more.

"You are Soa Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! You and I are in an age where bold captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet but by increments of fear and those who pass the test become a legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" she spieled. Soa Feng stepped toward her and she realized her mistake. She took a step away from him, and I saw fear in her eyes briefly, but she hid it quickly which was wise. Never smart off to a man like Soa Feng and then cower.

"Elizabeth Swann," Soa Feng drawled, "There is more to you than meets the eye. And the eye… does not go wanting." The thief struggled against the wood that bound his arms causing me to wonder of their relationship.

"But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question," Soa Feng continued, pointing his finger at Barbossa, "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

No one said anything for a moment. Elizabeth and Barbossa looked at each other as if unsure what to say.

"Jack Sparrow," the man who'd tried to steal the charts finally stated. My heart stopped. My version swirled. I nearly fell over at the mention of his name. I grabbed hold of a near by beam and prayed everyone was too focused on the situation to notice the state I was in. I closed my eyes and fought back tears. Jack was dead. I hadn't been prepared for that. I'd met Jack when I was fifteen years old. He was the reason I'd run away from home, the reason I'd become a pirate in the first place. I'd fallen in love with him and I believed that he'd fallen for me too. I couldn't say for sure now, but it had never stopped my heart from loving him. I'd been searching for him for nearly fourteen years, but with every rumor of his whereabouts, I was always one step behind him. Always a day too late. I'd given up for the most part, but secretly I still wished to find him. Suddenly that hope had been trampled on.

Barbossa was planning a trip to save him though. It was likely a fool's venture, for who had ever returned from the land of the dead? Good thing I was a fool then. I opened my eyes and was filled with determination. I had to help them get a ship and go with them.

"Soa Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" Barbossa said and just as he did, swords flew up through the floorboards, Hector and Elizabeth catching them. Everyone blinked in surprise. I couldn't help but grin. Barbossa never went unprepared.

Soa Feng suddenly grabbed a man and held a wooden spike to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he shouted. Confusion showed on Barbossa's face.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Hector shrugged.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us… who's he with?" the thief questioned. Suddenly soldiers from the East India Trading Company spilled into the bath house, firing their guns. Everyone scattered and fighting broke out. I drew my sword and pistol. The man who'd been caught stealing the charts knocked a few guards with the wooden plank he was tied to, but I knew he wouldn't have a chance if he stayed tied to it, so I cut the ropes. He gave me a small nod of thanks and we ran in separate directions, fighting off soldiers as we did. I headed towards the back of the bath house to escape through the tunnels beneath the building.

Everyone was making their escapes and most of the soldiers followed outside. A few moments later an explosion erupted, knocking me off my feet. When I was able to get back up I noticed the thief and Soa Feng speaking to each other. They stopped when I approached though so I couldn't be sure of what was said.

The three of us went below the house and Soa Feng handed him the charts. I couldn't hide the confusion on my face.

"Tai Huang, you and a group of men follow Mr. Turner. Assist him and Captain Barbossa in returning Jack Sparrow from Jones' locker," he ordered. Tai Huang led them down a corridor. Soa Feng looked to me then, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Do not worry, Sakura, I am assuring our safety through the approaching storm" he told me and then walked away. I wasn't sure what he meant, or whether he'd meant for me to follow him, but as soon as he rounded a corner, I bolted in the direction that Tai Huang had gone. I knew which ship Soa Feng would be lending them, I had to get to it before they left.

I made it to the ship with little time to spare. I knew Tai Huang wouldn't allow me to just walk on board since Soa Feng hadn't ordered me to go with them. He would never face Soa Feng's wrath, especially not for me. Tai Huang had always resented me for replacing him as Soa Feng's first mate. I slipped aboard the ship, with Barbossa and company not far behind me. I hurried below deck and fumbled toward a storage room in the dark. It wasn't a large ship by any means so luckily it wasn't hard to find the door. I lit the lamp inside so that I could arrange the crates inside for me to hide behind them in case they brought anything to the storage room first thing. If they found me, I would certainly be kicked off.

I blew out the light and settled in behind the crates on the damp floor. Luckily there weren't any leaks so it wasn't too wet. It wasn't long before we set sail and I could feel the ship moving. I let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't help the nervousness growing inside me. Either I was finally going to see Jack again, or I was going to die trying. I managed to fall into a light sleep with nothing but Jack on my mind.


	3. That's What You Get

_Fourteen years earlier_

_We laid in the tall grass near the lake a few miles from my family's plantation. Our hands were lightly entwined as we stared up at the blue sky, thick white clouds partially blocking the sun. We were talking lightly and he would make me laugh and blush at his inappropriate jokes that I only sort of understood. It wasn't until I'd met him that I realized just how sheltered I was. I wasn't stupid, just ignorant. But who else but Captain Jack Sparrow would say such things to a fifteen year old girl from a prestigious family?_

_He pulled me close suddenly, wrapping his hands tightly around my waist, pressing me against him. I rested my hands on his chest, one brushing under his loosened shirt to feel his skin. Heat rose to my cheeks as I stared up into his eyes that seemed to be made of earth and sunshine. One of his calloused hands slid up my back and traced lightly across my neck up to my cheek._

_"Maddy," he whispered. Only he called me that. Only he knew who I really was. My mother and father had raised me to be a proper lady. My brother had known the truth about me. The truth that I wasn't a lady at all, he'd told me I was too smart and too wild for my own good. But God had seen it fit that my truest friend, my sweet brother, John, would be taken from me. I could never forgive that. Looking into Jack's face, I could almost forget though._

_"One day soon, I'll take you away from this place," he whispered before turning my chin upward so his warm lips could capture mine. His kisses were usually wild and passionate, but this one was soft, slow, sweet. My heart did flips from his words and his mouth on mine. He suckled my lower lip softly, eliciting a soft whimper from my throat. He pulled away only a few centimeters, I could still feel his hot breath tickling against my face._

_"Maddy," he whispered again before slamming his lips back to mine forcefully. This was the Jack I knew and loved. He nipped my lip, causing me to moan. He took the opportunity to swirl his tongue against mine, inviting it to play. I returned his efforts, only to have him grasp my tongue and suck it into his mouth. Heat shot from my core and spread through my body causing a gasp._

_"Jack!"_

* * *

><p>I shot awake abruptly in a cold sweat. I rested my head in my hand as I tried to breath normally. A dream. A memory. I had them often enough, but this one had seemed so real. I stiffened when I heard the door to the storage room burst open. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep for so I couldn't be sure how far we'd gotten. I hunkered down further behind the crates, not even daring a peek at the intruder.<p>

Whoever it was they were angry. A curse slew from his mouth and I heard a load thunk, likely from him hitting something. It was followed by another smack and one of the crates I was behind slammed into the back of my head.

"Ow!" it flew from my mouth before I could even catch myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth roughly, which of course made another noise. Dammit! Why was I so stupid?

"Who is in here?" he commanded. I wasn't very familiar with the voice which meant it was likely one of Barbossa's crewmen. A heard a match strike and a soft glow filled the room. No use hiding now. I stood slowly and was faced with the man that had tried to steal the charts.

"You?" he asked, surprised, "What are you doing in here?" I let out a heavy sigh. Hopefully I could some how convince him not to tell Tai Huang I was here.

"This is going to sound crazy,"I started, slightly fidgeting. He corked an eyebrow and set down the lantern in order to cross his arms over his chest, awaiting my explanation.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow too," I started, which caused both of his eyebrows to go upwards.

"I've been looking for him my whole life. We met long ago and we were taken from each other. I've been trying to find him ever since," I told him, eyes downcast.

"You're...in love with him?" he asked with a perplexed look. I just nodded, unable to look into his judging eyes.

"This isn't going to be easy, you understand?" he questioned, bringing my focus back to his face, "Davy Jones' locker isn't something to be taken lightly."

"I don't need to be told that. I would risk everything for even the slightest chance to see him again," I said and I could feel my anger bubbling. Who was he to question my resolve? He raised his hands, palms out.

"I meant no disrespect," he said in defense. His face softened and I relaxed, letting go of the frustration. I needed him to be on my side.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm here. Not yet, anyway. If Tai Huang finds out too soon, he'll try to turn around to take me back," I told him. He nodded.

"We wouldn't want that. Time is of the essence," he said and I gave him a small smile of thanks. He suddenly sat down on top of one of the lower stacks of crates. I sat down across from him, unsure of what else to do.

"It's Sakura, right?" he said, mispronouncing it, as most Englishmen did. I shook my head lightly.

"It's Madelyn. Just Madelyn," I said softly. I was sick of the false identities and fake names. It'd been so long since I'd just been myself. Madelyn had been good enough for Jack. I'd changed so much since then, innocence lost. I wanted to be that girl again for Jack.

"Will Turner," he said, extending his hand to me. I shook it firmly, glad to be able to call him something other than 'thief.'

"So, how did you end up falling for the infamous Jack Sparrow?" he said, his voice thick with skepticism. I let out a loud sigh.

"We met around fifteen years ago. He was working for the East India Trading company then, before he was a pirate," I began, "He was shipping cargo for my father, that's how I met him." Will let out a low whistle.

"Fifteen years ago? How long has it been since you've seen him?" he asked. There was that skepticism again. God, I really sounded like a fool didn't I? I was a fool to still be in love with him, wasn't I? My hands clenched into tight fists as they rested in my lap.

"Fourteen," I whispered, trembling. Fourteen years I've been longing to see his face again. Fourteen years I've been dreaming that I'd find him and that he'd still love me. It was impossible wasn't it? Even if I did find him, things would never be the same between us. I'm sure he's moved on. I needed the closure though. I had to hear it from him. We'd been ripped apart so painfully, I needed to see him at least one last time.

Will suddenly rested his hand on my shoulder, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up into his eyes abruptly and saw something strange in them. Pity? No, perhaps understanding.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you about your feelings towards him. It's obvious this is very real and very painful for you," he said. I gave him a meek smile. I pushed my thoughts of Jack to the back of my mind and tried to straighten myself. I unclenched my fists and gently wiped at the pleats of my dress to smooth the wrinkles.

"So, Will," I started, attempting to change the subject, "What did you come in here cursing and hitting things for?" A pink tinge touched his cheeks. He'd obviously forgotten his outbursts from early and was suddenly embarrassed that I'd been around to hear it. He coughed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'm having my own relationship issues," he admitted shyly. I scooted a bit closer to him, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on the thigh to prop my face in my hands. He chuckled.

"It's my fiancé, Elizabeth. She hasn't spoken to me since..." he abruptly stopped speaking and became very serious. He stared at me very intensely as if some awful thought had just struck him. I sat up straight and cocked my head.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked away and slumped over, leaning against his own legs, hands pressed together slightly.

"They kissed," was all he said at first, now refusing to make eye contact with me. I became even more puzzled, when suddenly his behavior hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You mean, Elizabeth and Jack?" I asked, almost too loudly. I was going to have to remember to be quiet. Will nodded before speaking again.

"Before the Kraken took him and the Black Pearl down, I saw them kiss. Elizabeth said that Jack elected to stay behind to give the rest of us chance to escape," he explained. I swallowed hard, not even because Elizabeth and Jack had shared a kiss, but at the thought of Jack being swallowed by the Kraken. Tears pricked my eyes. I had never expected Jack to wait for me so to speak. Other women were inevitable. I hadn't anticipated his death. Other women I could handle. Never seeing him again, I couldn't.

If he loved her, I could accept that. It would break my heart, but I could hardly blame him after fourteen years. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions though. If he really had accepted his fate, a kiss before his death didn't necessarily mean he was in love with her.

Will was obviously hurting though. It was my turn to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She won't talk to you at all?" I asked, focusing on his pain instead of my own. I could wait till I had the full story to be sorrowful. Will already had enough of the story to be upset. He shook his head softly.

"Hardly a word. I just can't understand it. How did it all go so wrong?" he said sadly. How did it all go so wrong? I could sympathize with him there. He pulled back, sitting up again and trying to smile suddenly.

"I've been in love with her since the day we met," he told me softly. We talked for a long while, recanting our life experiences. He'd told me about his father and how he'd met Elizabeth. I'd told him about my pirating adventures. He was impressed with my status as Soa Feng's first mate, as well as first mate to another well known pirate captain before him. I was famous, or infamous rather. Being one of the few female pirates, it wasn't surprising that stories of my exploits had been heard all over.

"That was you? How many aliases have you had?" he said with a laugh after telling him of a particularly well known quest of mine.

"Uh, five," I said after counting them off in my head. I changed it every few years in order to keep ahead of various law enforcement. I'd never been arrested and therefore they only had a vague description of me. If it ever seemed like they were catching up with me all I had to do was lay low for a few months and then resurface with a new name sailing with a new captain. They were likely to catch on at some point, but I intended to stay as far from gallows for as long as I could.

"What were they all? If you don't mind my asking," he said, curiosity sparkling in his honey-colored eyes. I smiled, enjoying his intrigue.

"Let's see, the first was Ruby, then Roxanne. Um, it was Scarlet after that, but I'd changed it not long after meeting a rather unfriendly woman named Scarlet in Tortuga. I hadn't wanted to be mistaken for her," I started. Will's eyes widened and erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said, chuckling a little with him, his laughter infectious.

"I've met her!" he exclaimed, "You're right, she wasn't very friendly."

"After that I started sailing with a man from Norway who called me Elsa. He said I reminded him of his sister with the same name," I continued after finishing my own laughter.

"That's sweet," Will said with a small smile.

"Yeah," I started sarcastically with a shrug of my eyebrows, "Except he didn't treat me very sisterly." Will shook his head at that and immediately his smile became a frown.

"It hasn't been easy being a woman in your position has it?" he asked softly. I shook my head, looking away from his eyes. Will was no pirate. He was a gentleman, I had learned rather quickly. He'd been thrust into this world of piracy, but that didn't mean that's who he was. He would always protect his Elizabeth from the things I'd had to do to survive, even if she chose another. And I couldn't imagine Jack treating her the way men had treated me. It would always be her choice who she bedded, never a necessity, always a choice. I envied her. If she wanted, she could lead the life I had always wanted. Love and freedom without such heavy costs.

I had been lucky with Soa Feng, he'd only asked me to share his bed once. Others had demanded it nearly nightly if I wanted to sail under their flag. But what is a captain here or there if it kept me from being gang raped below decks. I'm an excellent fighter and swordsman, but if over a dozen men tried to take me at once I couldn't win. If they ambushed me while I was sleeping, unprepared, I wouldn't have stood a chance. All of the captains I'd sailed under had warned the crew not to touch me or he'd kill them. Fear might have made them hesitate, but they wouldn't have hesitated long. So the captain's quarters it was.

My darkened mood was interrupted when the door burst open. Will and I went to our feet immediately, startled. Hector stood in the doorway blinking at me. After a few moments, he cursed under his breath.

"Dammit, Ruby, what the hell are ye doin' here? Do ye have any idea where we're headed?" he asked angrily, nearly growling at me.

"Would you quiet down, please?" I asked him softly, looking down at his boots. After all this time I still hated to hear my old mentor scold me. He peeked over his shoulder before walking into the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Answer me question!" he demanded after firmly shutting the door.

"It's him," I started, "It's Jack. He was the one I was searching for all those years ago. It turns out, I'm still looking." Barbossa looked completely unfazed and still angry as hell.

"I know," he said suddenly, his voice losing a little of it's edge. My eyes shot up to meet his. How did he know? I never once told him who Jack was!

"You two know each other?" Will asked suddenly. I had forgotten he was even there. Barbossa and I both turned to look at him after a moment. He seemed to get the idea and excused himself from the storage area.

"What do you mean? How could you know?" I said, my fists were at my sides, my arms shaking.

"A few months after ye left Tortuga, after you left with the Spaniard, Jack showed up looking for a crew," he explained, emphasizing Spaniard like it was a dirty word. My knees gave out and I dropped back onto the crate behind me. I hid my face in my hands as tears formed. I'd missed him. If I had just stayed in Tortuga, I could have found my Jack so many painful years ago.

"He was headin' for Isla de Muerta lookin' for the famed treasure of Cortez himself," Hector continued as I fought back my tears.

"Ye see Jack an' I have a bit o' history," he said, "I knew him when he was just a lad. He named me first mate on his voyage. One night while at sea, Jack had a bit too much rum and told me about this sweet lil' thing he'd met a couple years before in England. A pretty freckled thing with dark red hair like rubies." I wiped the tears from my face, but still refused to look Hector in the eyes.

I suddenly took in a sharp breath. Isla de Muerta. I'd clung to every little story about Jack that I could get. It was an old story, almost considered legend. Jack had been mutinied, marooned on an island and left to die. His first mate had led the mutiny.

"You bastard," I spat through clenched teeth, my eyes tightly shut. I stood and finally faced him. I let the tears stream freely down my face.

"How could you?" I whispered. My heart ached with such intensity I was sure it would stop beating any moment. I had loved Hector in my own way. He had done so much for me I couldn't help but love him.

"You knew what he meant to me and you tried to kill him anyway," I said through my anger and hurt.

"Turns out a ship and a crew meant more to me than ye do," he said smugly. I slapped him. It had been a girly thing to do. I was a hardened pirate, but in this moment I was simply a woman and I slapped him.

I sat back down and just let myself cry, the taste of betrayal all too bitter.

"Madelyn," Hector said, his voice dry but commanding. He never called me Madelyn. I looked up at him and saw something in his eyes I had never seen before.

"He searched for you too," was all he said before walking out the door.


	4. I Don't Love You, but I Always Will

_Thirteen Years Ago_

I stood in front of a cracked and dirty full length mirror, looking myself over. Dusty rays of sunshine shown through the cracks of the large wooden blinds that covered the windows as I checked out the new clothes I'd bought. It'd been quite some time since I'd owned clothing that actually fit me. I'd had the trousers tailor made to fit snugly, accentuating my lean legs and the curve of my hips. I'd had the waist made lower, stopping about two inches below my belly button. I'd always hated the feel of the material against my stomach. I'd had the shirt made special as well. It looked more the top of a dress would. The front was low cut, showing a little bit of cleavage. A black bodice laced up the front and was sewn into the top, stopping just below my breasts. It was tight, and form fitting, illustrating my figure. Short, loose, puffy sleeves hung off my shoulders.

Ever since I'd run away from home, I've had to wear mens clothes. First to disguise myself as a boy. Then of course, a pirate couldn't wear a dress. Not if she was going to do things like hoisting, climbing, fighting, pirate things. Dresses were too long and binding, they would only slow you down. As much as I loved being a pirate, I did miss wearing flattering clothing. In my new outfit I felt sexy yet unrestricted. Feminine yet free. I'd had a few of each made so I could feel this way all the time.

After I was finally done admiring my new attire, I sat on the edge of the bed where Hector lay watching me. We'd been renting the little apartment in Tortuga for about four months now. My captain's ship had gotten caught in a storm and met its demise, along with most of the crew. Barbossa and I had been among the few survivors. We took jobs here and there whenever we heard of good raids or treasure hunts. We never joined any crew permanently though since Hector refused to take any position less than first mate.

Barbossa had protected me since the day I showed up in Tortuga, a stowaway on a merchant ship. I'd already known how to use a sword; in fact I knew how to use a sword better than most men. My brother had taught me, but Barbossa had taught me how to fight dirty. He taught me how to sail too. He'd saved me in a sense. I don't know what I would've done once I was here without him.

He'd known I was a girl the moment he saw me. He made me feel foolish for trying to disguise myself.

"You might trick these drunken fools, but I'm no fool, and you are no lad," he'd said to me in the trashy bar full of pirates and renegades. I hadn't known what to say, but soon he was making an offer I couldn't refuse. He told me I could sail under his flag so long as I did my share of work. He'd made me take off the tricorn hat I'd been wearing and unwrapped my hair so that it flowed freely down my back. He'd been my captain from that moment on.

Now he gently stroked my long red curls as I sat beside him, tugging my boots from my feet. In return for his protection and hospitality, he'd only ever wanted one thing from me. He hadn't asked for it at first. He'd been patient. He let me grow to trust him first, let me grow to like him even. How could I not care for him? How could I refuse after all he'd done for me? My heart still belonged to Jack, and always would, but I couldn't deny Hector a place there too.

He had known from the start that I was looking for someone, the man that truly owned my heart. He had always known that one day I would leave. Before we had sex the first time, I reminded him of that and he reminded me that love wasn't an emotion he was capable of. He wasn't asking me for love, he was asking me for my body.

I let out a sigh. The time had come for me to move on. I had stayed in one place too long and it wasn't getting me any closer to Jack. I met a Spanish captain, in a tavern last night. We'd discussed an alliance. Now all I had to do was tell Hector. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. It's not like leaving was going to break his heart or anything. He had made it very clear that he didn't have a heart to break. So I guess that could only mean one thing.

I was going to miss him.

"Hector," I said softly, my eyes pressed shut lightly. He interrupted before I could even get started.

"I know," he said, causing my eyes to pop open.

"I saw you talkin' to that Spanish fella. A captain is he?" Hector said slyly. He formed it as a question even though it was obvious he already knew the answer. I smiled lightly. I shouldn't have been surprised. Hector knew everything. I turned in the bed to face him. His light eyes starred up at me. What could I say? He'd always known this day would come. I've been with him for a year and I hadn't found Jack. I had to explore my options.

He grabbed my waist with both hands suddenly, pulling me atop him. I straddled his hips, placing my hands at his chest. He lifted his hands up to the bodice of the shirt, untying it. He wanted one last time. I could give him that. He pulled the top off of me as soon as it was loosened, tossing it to the floor. Underneath I wore a simple white cloth that wrapped around my breasts. While the bodice acted as a bustier to support them, the white material of the shirt was nearly sheer, so the extra fabric was needed for decency. Not that I had much decency these days.

He removed the cloth as well. He began tracing the tips of his fingers up the curves of my sides to the underside of my breasts, his thumbs lightly stroking the soft flesh. He ever so slowly slid his hands further, cupping both of my tits gently before bringing the thumbs to trace circles around the light pink nipples. His eyes would not look into my own, they stayed on my body. Maybe he was hurting a little at the thought of me leaving after all.

Without warning he gripped me roughly, squeezing my nipples tightly between his thumb and forefinger. I arched back at the sensation, taking in a sharp breath, before he released them. I could feel him growing thick beneath me, his groin just under my own. I nibbled at my bottom lip as I felt a heat pooling in my nether region. One of his hands trailed to my back and the other to my rear, he lifted us then, rolling over and plopping me onto the bed to hover over me. He liked it this way best, loved conquering me.

His mouth went to my neck, intentionally avoiding my mouth. After all we'd done, we had never shared a kiss. That was meant for lovers, he'd told me. He used his tongue and teeth as he trailed down my body, stopping at one of my nipples. As his mouth sucked at one, his hand kneaded the other. My breathing had gone ragged as my skin broke out in goosebumps. My body ached with want. I rolled my hips against his hard length contained within his breeches. I dug my fingers into the skin on his back when he took my sensitive skin between his teeth.

He continued trailing downward, leaving little red spots of bitten flesh in his wake. He ran into the fabric of my breeches, and starting at one hip, licked along the edge to my other hip, causing a moan to escape my lips. I looked down at him after, finding him looking up at me with a satisfied grin. He undid the ties that held up my pants and then quickly pulled them down to my knees.

He brought his finger to my lower lips, sliding it up and down the slit causing me to writhe. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing me. He slid his finger lower, opening the slit to find me wet and ready, just how he liked me. He found my most sensitive spot, swirling his finger around it. I threw my head back in a whimper. I could feel that wondrous sensation building. I clenched the sheets beneath me as Hector continued to play with my little nub. He brought up his thumb to pinch it and the slightly painful pleasure it caused sent me over the edge. I bucked my hips wildly as my orgasm shook through my body.

"God yes!" I managed to stammer as the pleasure rocked me. As I started to come down from my high, Hector lifted me again, turning me to face the dingy mattress. I was on my knees, thighs slightly parted. I rested my face against the pillow, my arms wrapped around it. Hector shoved his finger deep into my core, causing me to cry out. He pumped the digit in and out of me and I could once again feel the pressure building inside me. He abruptly pulled his finger from me. I whined and wriggled my hips at the loss.

After just a few moments I felt something much larger than his finger pressing at my entrance. I gripped the pillow tightly and winced when he shoved his thick shaft completely inside me. It always hurt at first, but it never took long for me to adjust to the intrusion. He slowly pulled back before slamming back inside. He repeated the motion several times and I cried out with each thrust. After maybe the forth or fifth time, I erupted against his throbbing length.

"Hector!" I cried as the orgasm pulsed through out my entire body, making me shiver and curl my toes. I could almost feel the smug grin I knew was on his face. He loved when he made me cum so hard I shouted his name. Jack had liked that too. Men and their pride. Just as the intense sensation began to subside, he thrust into me again, this time fucking me in earnest. I bucked my hips against him, matching his quickened pace.

It was happening again, my third orgasm was building rapidly as his cock thrust into me hard and fast. I burst one final time, inner muscles squeezing tightly. It wasn't long before he tore from me, his seed soaking my back. He'd never done it inside, which I was grateful. I wanted no one's child but Jack's. The guilt hit me as it always did. I swallowed hard as I caught my breath and forced back my tears. It didn't matter if it was the first or the last time, so long as it wasn't Jack I would always be biting back tears at the end. I wouldn't let Hector see though. I wouldn't let him know that I wished he was someone else.

I went lax, sliding my knees down so I was horizontal. After a few moments, I heard Hector bustle around the room. He came back with a damp cloth and cleaned my back as he always did. Afterward, I grabbed the greyish shift I slept in and pulled it on, removing my breeches as I went. The sun was just setting, painting the sky orange.

I laid down next to Hector, who had his back to me. I let out a sigh. I would leave in the morning. I was excited and sad at the same time. No matter how much I cared for Hector, I had to do this. Jack was out there some where. I had to find him. Rumor had it, he'd been seen in Spain recently. Captain Costa could maybe get me closer to him. I turned over after a few moments, giving Hector my back as well. I fell into an uneasy sleep as the sun settled on Tortuga.

Hector was gone when the sun peaked over the horizon and I awoke the next day. He wouldn't even let me say goodbye. What had I really expected from the heartless Hector Barbossa?

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I cried alone in the dark storage room for quite some time. What had I expected from the heartless Hector Barbossa? But that wasn't true was it? I'd seen it in his eyes. Hurt. Jealousy. He'd known from the start that I loved someone else, but it hadn't mattered. He'd loved me in his own way and I could see that now. Even Hector Barbossa had a heart. And I had broken it.


	5. If It Takes Forever, I Will Die Trying

When I finished my pity party, I wiped my eyes and found new resolve in my heart. It had been partially my fault that Hector had betrayed Jack. I had to make it up to him by saving him. Even though part of me now knew how Hector had really felt about me, the other part was still angry with him. As much as I wanted to let it go, I couldn't.

I began digging through the crates that had already been on board. I had actually been the last one to use this ship, so I was looking for a certain one in particular. I finally found it towards the back. I opened it up and was happy to find the contents I'd been searching for. My typical attire while not at sea had become dresses once again, although they were a far cry from what my parents had made me wear. Soa Feng had said he liked seeing me look like a woman and I hadn't minded so long as I wasn't out on adventures. I removed my effects, the belts holding up my sword and two guns, and then I unlaced the mint green bustier I wore over the emerald green dress. I discarded the silky fabric and pulled out a pair of loose fitting breeches and a white shirt with long sleeves.

If I wanted to see Jack again, I was going to have to fight for him. While the dresses I wore now weren't nearly as restricting as the ones I wore in England, they still weren't ideal for being out at sea. I slipped my brown boots back over my feet after tying my breeches in place. The shirt was a bit large so I put the bustier I'd been wearing over it. I found a black bandana in the crate and used it to secure my hair out of my face. I fastened my weapons back in place. I drew my sword for a moment, inspecting the blade. It was an old sword, but I'd taken exceptional care of it. It had been my brother's sword. I'd taken it with me when I left home all those years ago.

I slipped the sword back into it's sheath. I wished greatly I could see my brother again, even if he would be disappointed in the woman I'd become. He'd been a man of honor and loathed pirates. This isn't the life he would have wanted for me, but at the same time he'd known I would have been miserable as some rich man's wife. A shiver ran through me at the thought of my once fiance. He was a despicable man, if you could even call him a man. I'd hated my father for betrothing me to him. It was his fault Jack had turned pirate in the first place. It was his fault we'd been separated. Even if I had never met Jack, I would have run away long before I ever married that vile creature.

I shuddered, shaking away the image of him. It didn't matter how many dishonorable pirates I met, I would hate no one as much as I hated him.

It was the next afternoon when I finally merged to the decks of the ship. Tai Huang had a fit as expected. I refused to give him a legitimate reason as to why I came, but it didn't matter. I told him Soa Feng's wrath would be all on me and it was too late to turn back now. He'd agreed sourly, still unhappy.

"Don't expect me to cover for you! When Soa Feng finds you, don't expect help from me," he spat at me before stomping off. I rolled my eyes at him. He hated me as it was. I would worry about Soa Feng when the time came. He was the wrong man to make an enemy of, but I didn't care anymore. It would all be worth it if I saw Jack again.

"I take it you two aren't exactly the best of friends," Will said as he watched Tai Huang sulk. I turned and smiled up at him.

"He's just jealous that Soa Feng likes me better than him," I stated slyly. Will returned my smile before his eyes traced up and down my body.

"Who wouldn't?" was all he said before walking off. I blushed slightly and I watched him go. Was he flirting with me? It'd been quite some time since a man that good looking had been flirty with me. I was use to perverted old men. Actually Jack was the last man I actually found attractive. Perhaps I was reading too much into it, but I found myself smiling at the idea. It was a nice thought that a young, handsome man found me appealing, especially since I was nearly thirty.

I avoided Barbossa for the next few days. I was still too angry to speak to him. I barely wanted to even look at him, but it wasn't long before we hit the cold. None of us had the proper attire for the frigid cold that confronted us. Luckily Barbossa had found some cloaks and a blanket below deck. He handed me a thick black cloak first, I was the first he offered one to. I thanked him sheepishly.

"You can't stay angry forever, Rubes," he said to me, though he offered no apology. Likely because he wasn't the least bit sorry. I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out at him and swallowed hard. I took the cloak from him gratefully. It was too cold to stay angry with him.

"Call me Madelyn, please. I'm done being someone else," I told him. He nodded and moved along to give another, lighter cloak to that witch woman, Tia Dalma, and a blanket to Elizabeth. I realized then that he'd given me the warmest one. Stupid man, trying to make me like him again. I pulled on the cloak none the less, happy to be slightly less cold than before.

Will was quickly becoming a friend. I didn't have many friends honestly. I had comrades, people who fought beside me, but I didn't talk to them really. While Soa Feng liked hearing me tell stories, I feared him too much to consider him a true friend. There were things I couldn't tell him. I could tell Will literally anything and had no fear of him using the information against me. I had told him about Barbossa, our time together, and about how I'd found out he betrayed me. He'd been comforting when I needed it most and I appreciated it. I would catch Elizabeth starring daggers at me whenever Will and I would chat and make jokes, laughing our time away. She could be jealous all she wanted. It was obvious that all she had to do was speak to her fiance to get him to forgive her. It was no fault of mine that he was seeking other company.

About four days into our venture, as we were sailing through the large mountainous icebergs, I was looking over the charts with Will. I watched him as he swirled the dials, trying to make sense of it. Barbossa seemed to have a good handle on where we were going, with the help of Tai Huang. Will seemed utterly perplexed by the maps though. I'd seen them a few times. Soa Feng and I had discussed a journey to a certain place they lead, however the Underworld hadn't been it.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts," he said, almost posing it as a question. I shook my head.

"No, but they lead to more places," I explained. He looked up at me for a moment, eyes filled with curiosity. He returned his attentions back to the charts as something caught his eye.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, a flash of green," he read inquisitively. I looked up at me again, expecting me to understand. I shrugged with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Will, but Soa Feng never explained that part to me," I confessed. He stood then and took the maps with him, heading for the helm. I quickly followed behind him. A few others were congregated nearby. Elizabeth was huddled up with her blanket just behind the captain.

"Captain Barbossa, care to interpret?" Will asked after rereading the words. We all looked up to him, hoping for answers.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" he asked, turning his attention to Mr. Gibbs, who I'd learned was Jack's first mate. I liked Gibbs, especially when he told stories about Jack. He always spoke about him with such enthusiasm.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs began, "Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted, causing Mr. Gibbs to glare at him.

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back," Hector said with an ominous grin that would have made me shiver if I hadn't already been shivering from the cold. We sailed into a cavern carved into one of the giant ice burgs, causing the world to seem to go black. We all lit the lanterns around the ship.

I went below deck and sat in one of the hanging hammocks to think. There was more to this than just finding Jack again. War was soon to be upon us. We had to fight for our way of life to continue, or all face the gallows. It was especially bleak to think the opposition had the Flying Dutchman on their side. I laid back in the hommock, staring upward at the nothingness. I could see my breathe in the air as I sighed. Leave it to him to somehow manage to get Jones on his side. He was good at finding leverage. Always had been. I cringed as I thought of him, of all his selfishness and all he'd done to me, all he'd done to Jack.

My father had betrothed me to Cutler Beckett when I was fifteen. I'd had no choice in the matter. I woke up one day to my father telling me who my husband would be. If Beckett had the audacity to ask me, I certainly would have declined. I cringed at the thought of being married to him, to spending my days at his beck and call. I nearly threw up in my mouth.

Although it was because of him that I'd met Jack at all. My father had brought me to his house on a business call, long before he'd engaged me to him. Jack was working for the East India Trading Company at the time, captain of a merchant ship. He'd been there at Beckett's mansion in London. I'd been awestruck by him, the handsome and worldly Jack Sparrow. I liked to think it'd been love at first sight for both of us.

I smiled to myself as I thought of my love, of the year we shared together. There had been so many times since then that I'd told myself I should give up, that I should just accept that Jack and I just weren't meant to be. I tried so hard to forget him, but there was always something pulling my mind back to him. I was too in love to let him go. No matter how hard I tried, my heart wouldn't let me bury him.

I was going to find him. I was going to see him again or die trying.


	6. Anywhere

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_  
><em>And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free<em>  
><em>I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you<em>  
><em>And at sweet night, you are my own<em>

_Fourteen years ago_

I sat in the stables, huddled in the corner near my horse, Apollo, but even he couldn't bring me joy this day. He tried, rubbing his head against my arm as if he somehow understood that I was sad. I stroked his long face, trying to find comfort that simply wouldn't come. How could he do this to me? How could he expect me to marry him? I should have see this coming! How could I be so stupid? Did I honestly think he would let me marry for love? My father had never been a nice man, but it wasn't until today that I realized how truly little my own happiness mattered to him.

"Maddy?" I heard from a hushed voice, and my eyes shot up to see Jack sneaking towards me.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" I said just above a whisper. I got up and reached out for him. His own hands went right past my own to grab my arms and pull me against his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly and cried openly against his chest.

"I'd heard an awful rumor at Beckett's. So it's true then," he said softly, as he held me tightly, resting his head atop my own.

I looked up at him then, and anger flashed in his brown eyes. He brought a hand to my face, gently stroking my cheek. I flinched. My father had told me today that I would marry Cutler Beckett. I told him that I would rather die. Father's fist made it clear that my opinion wasn't one that mattered.

Jack cupped my face just under my jaw, his thumbs wiping at the tears sliding down my cheeks. He leaned down to press his mouth to the blue and purple mark at my cheek bone. He trailed to my mouth then and leaned up on my toes to meet him. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, slightly nibbling and sucking at my lower lip. He pulled back after a few moments, his mouth still tantalizingly close to mine.

"My Maddy, all mine," he whispered, and then closed the distance between us again, this time I took the opportunity to nibble his lush bottom lip for a moment before he nipped my top roughly, pulling back once more.

"You won't marry him, I won't allow it," he said possessively, his voice harsh, commanding. I believed him. We'd find a way. We had to. His lips crashed into my own, this time he seemed desperate, hungry for me. He thrust his tongue between my lips and swallowed the moans that escaped my mouth when he did. I fought for dominance, plunging my tongue into his mouth with equal fervor. His hands trailed downward and settling on my rear, squeezing it through the thin fabric of my dress. I moaned against his mouth again, wishing to feel his hands on my bare skin.

He pulled from my mouth abruptly when Apollo snorted and stomped behind him, startling both of us. He chuckled at the horse and turned back to me as I tried to catch my breath.

"He seems jealous," he said jokingly, making me laugh too. He reached his hand back to my face, stroking my cheek gently.

"You should go before someone catches us," I said, remembering where we were. He nodded sadly.

"Will you meet me tonight? Our spot?" he asked, his eyes begging me to say yes. I nodded with a small smile.

"Around eleven. I should make it by then," I affirmed. He pressed his mouth to mine again, this time only for a chaste kiss, before sneaking off again. I headed back towards the main house so no one would come looking for me and catch Jack.

That night a little after 9 I pulled on a pair of trousers and a simple white shirt of my brother's. I'd kept the majority of his clothes after his passing and his sword too. I'd hid them all in the bottom of the trunk at the end of my bed.

I quietly crept through the dark house, carrying my boots so not to make any noise, purposefully skipping the steps I knew would creak. I made it out the kitchen door and slipped my riding boots onto my feet. I couldn't take Apollo this late, but the boots were better for running than any other shoes I had. I made it to the clearing that surrounded the lake just in time to see Jack approaching from the other side.

The moonlight shinned and reflected in the greyish waters, making the area seem to glow. I loved meeting Jack on nights like this, when the sky was clear and the moon full. He pulled me into his arms immediately, running his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his middle and clinging to his shirt. Time felt like it had stopped as I clung to Jack in the quiet night.

He pulled back only slightly, using just a crooked finger to lift my chin up to face him. After all this time he could still make me blush with just that look. His eyes were half lidded, his lips turned up in a lopsided grin.

"I'm no good for you, ye know," he said softly, still smiling through his sad words.

"You're wonderful for me," I told him, I would have shaken my head, but his hand still held my face in place.

"Sweet Madelyn, what your father would do if he knew you were in love with a pirate's son," he said teasingly. My smile faded completely then at the thought of what my father would do to him if he did know. He'd kill him and then possibly kill me too. Jack some how found my sad expression humorous and chuckled lightly. He slid his hand down my neck, gently tickling the sensitive flesh and stopping to rest his hand at the base where my neck met my shoulder. He thumb softly toyed with my earlobe.

"It's not funny, Jack," I scolded. He placed a kiss on my forehead before looking back into my eyes.

"I promised you not that long ago that I'd take you away. Do you remember?" he asked me then. I had no idea how he could keep that playful look on his face when speaking of such serious things. I gave a small nod.

"I meant it," he told me, and suddenly his face went stern.

"Would you do it, Maddy? Would you sail away with me and never return? Our lives would never be the same," he said it like a warning, as if I didn't understand what the consequences would be. I tightened my hold on him then and nodded furiously.

"Yes, Jack! Yes, I'd go with you anywhere. I don't belong here!" I exclaimed, tears brimming my eyes. I tried to push the tears back, but they flowed down my face instead.

"I love you, Jack," I whispered. He wiped at my tears for me, brushing them away.

"I love you, Maddy. I needed to hear you say it," he whispered back, stroking my hair.

"You don't belong here do you? My strong, brave Maddy," he whispered coolly. He peppered my face with butterfly kisses. My skin broke out in goose flesh as his mouth traced across my skin. He finally pressed his lips fiercely against my own, capturing me in a bruising kiss. His hands slid down my body, softly tracing the curve of my sides to settle at my hips as we explored each others' mouths with tongue and teeth.

I snaked my own hands up his strong arms, lightly gripping his biceps as I went and finally settled them around his neck, my thumb making circles on the skin there. He pulled his tongue back so we could take turns nipping at each others' lips playfully. He bit down slightly harder for a moment, causing me to whimper against him. Heat shot down to my core and I tightened my hold on him. He left my mouth to trail to my ear, his breath tickling as he did.

He used the tip of his tongue to trace up the outer edge of my ear and then back down, his mouth going lower to kiss, lick, and bite my neck. I shuddered and moaned as his skilled mouth sent delicious sensations across my skin. His hands had gone to my back, untucking the shirt from my pants, and then slipping underneath. His rough hands slid up my sides, bringing the shirt up with it. A pleasurable ache spread to the pit of my stomach as his hand brushed across the sides of my breasts and a light moan escaped my lips.

He pulled the shirt from me completely, lifting it over my head, and discarded it to ground. His hazy eyes lingered over my figure as I blushed and bit my lip. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to being exposed. He cupped a breast in each hand, the nipples already hardened from the cool air, messaging them gently as he pressed his mouth to mine again, swallowing my whimpers as he did. He grasped one pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching the sensitive peak. I ripped my mouth away to gasp out his name.

He pulled me down then, sitting on the grass. I straddled him, settling on my knees. I pulled at his shirt before we could continue. He smiled knowingly and helped me pull it over his head, laying it next to mine. I slid my hands along his chest, enjoying the feel of him beneath my fingertips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, putting my chest even with his face. One arm remained wrapped around me, the other returned to my breast, gently squeezing as he planted a soft kiss on top of one pale globe. He peppered my breasts with delicate kisses and soft touches. His teasing causing my breath to come out unevenly. My hands delved into his dark hair, pulling the string that held it back, letting his curls fall around his face. I kneaded his scalp as his attentions grew more bold, taking my nipple into his mouth to suck and swirl his tongue around it maddeningly. I arched into him, moaning my pleasure into the night sky.

Then his teeth scrapped across the tip, and I gasped, throwing my head back and gripping his locks roughly.

"Mmm, Jack!" I groaned as he switched his care to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. His other hand slid around to my front, his finger tracing the skin along the edge of my breeches. I rolled my hips and dug my fingers into his shoulder as he did, my need becoming desperation. With one hand he untied the laces holding the pants up and slid them lower. He ran his fingers through the small tuft of hair above my cleft. He then stroked my lower lips for a brief moment before parting them with his ring and fore finger. His middle finger went between to discover the state I was in.

"So wet for me..." he whispered against my skin, making my cheeks burn at his dirty words. I writhed against his hand, my senses being overloaded. His deft finger found that special spot that always made me squirm and swirled my dampness against it. My hands traced all over his stomach, chest, back and hair, unable to decide which part of him they liked best.

"Oh yes, Jack!" I cried as I felt him dip a finger inside me. I writhed as he added another finger, sliding them tortuously slow in and out of me. His mouth fell on mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth without restraint. I kissed him hungrily as his fingers sped up their assault. I could feel my feminine walls tightening as I rode his fingers towards release. I ripped my mouth from his as my core spasmed. I was so close.

"That's my girl. Yes, Maddy, cum for me," he whispered hotly and as if on command, my orgasm hit me like a tidal wave, pleasure washing over my entire body. I cried my pleasure upward, nearly screaming Jack's name.

His fingers pulled out of me as I came down, and he switched our positions, lifting me from my rear with one hand, the other holding my head. He gently laid me in the grass and then gripped both sides of my trousers, yanking them down and off my body. He settled between my legs, and I reached for his trousers before he had a chance to do it himself, unlacing them quickly and pushing them over the delicious v of his hips. I bit my lip, eager to see him fully nude, too far gone to be timid. He pulled them the rest of the way off, indulging me with the beautiful view of him in all his glory. I took his impressive length into my hand, gripping him lightly as I ran my thumb over the tip. He buckled over, catching himself on his hands to hover above me, a groan escaping his mouth. I slid my hand to the base and back up to the tip ever so slowly, watching his face, enjoying the power I had over him.

He grabbed my hand abruptly pushing it away. He gripped my thighs and spread them to accommodate the width of him between them. I lifted my hips to greet him. He pressed the tip of his thick shaft to my entrance. I wriggled beneath him, desperate to take him within me, but he stilled, a devilish gleam in his eyes. He seemed to enjoy the way I wanted him almost as much as the act itself. He leaned over me, his mouth sealing over mine, his tongue darting into my mouth, my breasts pressing against his chest. The ache to have him doubled. This man would surely drive me to insanity.

"Jack, please. Oh, Jack," I pleaded when he pulled his mouth from mine. His mouth sealed over mine again and then he plunged into me. My body bowed into him at the astounding sensation. He swallowed my loud moans and I couldn't miss the growl low in his throat. His lips lifted from mine and he nuzzled his nose against mine as he moaned again. He was still for a few moments, knowing not to go too fast. It always hurt at first, but soon he would make it feel so good.

He hovered over me on his arms as he began to thrust into me, starting off slow for me to adjust to his girth. My nails lightly scrapped across the skin of his muscled back as his hips snapped into me faster. I could already feel the fire building low in my belly, another wave of delight just out of reach. He propped himself up higher, adjusting the angle so that his body brushed over my sensitive nub with each powerful thrust.

I whimpered his name over and over like a mantra as he pounded into me relentlessly, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body. He leaned down to once again capture my lips, his tongue probing my mouth, lending to the final push that caused my core to erupt.

I shook beneath him as the heat pooled through my body, tension giving way to a massive wave of release. My walls clenched at him tightly, spurring on his own climax. He shuddered against me as his release spilled into my body and he collapsed atop me. I lightly traced circles over his back as we caught our breath. We laid just like that for a long while, him still sheathed within me. I loved the feel of his weight pressing against my body as I rode my high back down to Earth.

He finally pulled himself from me, and I whimpered at the loss. He laid on the grass beside me and pulled me into him, resting my head on his chest.

Some time later I felt Jack gently nudging me awake. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep.

I sat up abruptly unsure of the time, but when I looked around it was still dark, the moon still hanging high in the sky. I let out a sigh of relief and caught Jack laughing at me. I slapped his chest playfully.

"Don't worry, love, you weren't out long," he assured me. We retrieved out clothes then and after we were dressed once more, we cuddled in the grass again, talking softly. Jack explained that he needed to take care of one more shipment to be paid for the month. Once he had the money, we would leave together. He'd planned on stealing away the ship he was captain of, the Wicked Wench.

"Can we name it something else?" I asked, curling up my nose at the mention of the awful name. He chuckled.

"What would ye name it, darlin'?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it yet," I answered.

"Well you can name it whatever ye like once it's ours," he promised and kissed my forehead. A little while later, we stood, knowing we wouldn't see each other until his return, we lingered with our goodbye kisses. I finally started to pull away, slowly walking back towards the house, but he grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me tightly against him.

He said nothing, just held me crushingly to him, kissing the top of my head and taking in the smell of my hair. He finally released me, kissing my lips softly for a brief moment.

"I'll be back for ye, I promise," he finally said. I smiled up at him, and raised my hand to his cheek, lightly caressing it.

"I know you will, Jack," I murmured. He took my hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm. He let it down and then turned me back towards my house, playfully slapping my rear.

"Go on now, before I have to ravage ye again," he teased. I giggled, but did as he said. I needed to return before someone noticed I was missing. I made it back to my room without waking anyone. I removed my boys clothing and shoved them back down into the bottom of the trunk. I pulled on a nighty and brushed out my hair, making sure there wasn't any grass in it before I finally crawled into my bed.

Life was about to change drastically. I could almost feel a touch of destiny in the air. I fell asleep with hope in my heart despite the turning of the tides. Nothing could scare me so long as I had Jack by my side.

_So by the morning light_  
><em>We'll be half way to anywhere<em>  
><em>Where love is more than just your name<em>


	7. The Weakness In Me

We'd been at sea for nearly two weeks, but it felt more like two years. My anxiety was bubbling to dangerous levels. I rarely ever got cabin fever, but now I had it so badly, I thought I'd go mad. Usually, I loved being at sea. Discovering places I'd never been, adventuring for treasures, raiding merchant ships of their cargo. It was typically exciting, but not this venture. I was nervous and scared, bordering terrified.

So many things plagued my thoughts. Could we even find the land of the dead, and if we did, dare we dream of returning? Further, what if we were truly successful? Would Jack even remember me? Would he still care for me as I cared for him? I tried to keep busy, but on such a small ship, it was difficult. Will was good company at least. I taught him to play Chinese checkers and he taught me a few card games.

I knew we were getting close when the snow stopped. By all logic, it should have gotten worse, not better. We were suddenly sailing into what seemed like nothingness. I wrung my hands as I stared out into the star filled sky. There was no moon to light our way, just thousands of twinkling little lights. It almost looked like we'd sailed right into them since the black water was so still it reflected them flawlessly. My stomach was churning, my intuition screaming at me that this was wrong.

I headed below deck, growing tired of my nerves and the nothingness. I flopped down on a thin cot and starred up at the wooden beams. The sun had only set not even an hour before, so every one was still above deck. I felt a sudden heaviness, and thought about going back up. I just couldn't find solace. Whether I was alone or surrounded by comrades, I couldn't find peace.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud pop. I snapped up, to see Will slam his fist into a post again. I twinged at the sound despite seeing it coming this time. I stood abruptly and went to him, grabbing his arm before he could hit it again. Poor lad was going to hurt himself before he hurt the thick wood. He jolted against my touch, but eased once he saw that it was me.

He let out a sigh, looking away from me, but didn't pull his hand from mine.

"Everything will be fine once we find Jack," he whispered harshly, "That's what she told me. As if how I feel doesn't matter at all." I gave him an apologetic look and squeezed his wrist tighter, trying to comfort him.

"Oh, Will," I started, unsure of what to say exactly, but knew I should say something. He jerked his hand from me then, shoving me back a little, his eyes glaring daggers.

"What help could you be when you're just the same?" he snapped coldly, turning his back to me.

I bit my lower lip, unprepared for his anger directed at me. What had I done?

"Why are you upset with me?" I defended. He turned back to me slowly, his eyes soft now, sadness and longing filling them.

"Are you all to be in love with Jack Sparrow?" he whispered. He let out a sigh and sat on a cot behind him. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Will," was all I could say. He wasn't really mad at me. He wasn't really mad at all, he was hurting. He rested his head against my chest, letting me comfort him. I ran my fingers gently through his hair.

"It's alright, Will, I know it hurts," I cooed. I felt his own arms wrap around my waist, his hands gently touching my back. I pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and he looked up to me then, his mood lightening. He gave me a light appreciative smile and I returned it.

"I'm sorry, Madelyn. You've been nothing but kind to me. You didn't deserve that," he said, standing up. I slipped my arms from him, and took a small step back, but he held me in place, his hands tightening on the small of my back. Before I had time to protest or pull away, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes grew wide in surprise.

My hands went back to his shoulders, but this time trying to push him back. What was he doing? He loved Elizabeth didn't he? He certainly knew my heart lied elsewhere.

He gripped my hips roughly and took my lower lip between his teeth, nipping it. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. It'd been too long, and it felt too good. God help me, I kissed him back. My eyes slid shut and began to slide my tongue gently against his in return. His hands slid down to my rear, squeezing it. I whimpered into his mouth and the kiss turned more fervid.

All of the stress that had me tightly wound over the last few weeks was beginning to unwind as Will's mouth and hands caressed me. His mouth trailed away from my own as he lightly pressed my back to the pole behind us. He nipped his way along my jaw to my ear, where he suckled the lobe. I moaned softly, trying desperately to keep quiet as his fingers worked to unlace my breeches. He continued kissing down my neck to my collar bone, gently tracing his tongue across it.

I was writhing against him, his delicate touches spreading fire through my body. There was something strangely familiar in his gentleness. My mind kept trying to remind me of something important, but I couldn't quite process it.

I slid my hands down his toned stomach to the edge of his trousers, slipping under his shirt to lightly trace his flesh. One hand slid lower, cupping his excitement and he jerked against me.

"Maddy," he whimpered. I choked back a sob and abruptly dropped my hands to my sides. Maddy. Jack's voice echoed through my head.

I pushed Will back and stepped away from him. God, what had I almost done? Will stepped up behind me slowly.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "Maddy, I didn't mean-"

"Stop!" I said,and he quieted. I turned to face him then.

"Please, don't call me that," I whispered.

"That was what Jack called me. No one else has ever called me that. I'm sorry, Will. I'm so sorry. In a moment of weakness I took advantage of you," I told him, looking down at the ground.

He blinked at me slowly, utterly perplexed.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one trying to take advantage of you," he said. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's weak," he told me. I shook my head at him.

"You're a good man, Will. Don't let what happened with Elizabeth make you forget that. Thing's will turn out right," I told him. He gave me a half hearted smile and nodded before he headed back to the top deck.

I let out a sigh and sunk back to the cot. I gingerly touched my lips, the heat from our kiss still lingering, guilt coursing through me. How could I do that when I was so close to finding him again?

"I'm so sorry, Jack," I whispered.


	8. Going Under

I finally trudged back up the steps to the top deck. I noticed Will at the bow of the ship, and so headed towards the rear. I needed some space between us. I stood near Hector and starred out at the calm of the sea and stars. I swallowed thickly, the air almost too heavy to breath. There was a disturbing stillness. With the lack of wind we shouldn't even be able to sail, but the ship still managed to propel forward.

There was suddenly a commotion towards the front, Will and a few others came running towards us.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will shouted in warning, but Hector seemed completely unfazed.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," he confirmed, with a terrifying calm in his voice.

"Lost?" Elizabeth gasped in question.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was," he explained with a grin. My heart raced as I peered forward and felt the ship moving faster beneath me.

"We're gaining speed," I whispered in disbelief.

"Aye," Barbossa confirmed with a chuckle that churned my stomach.

"To stations. All hands to stations! Run a full, hard to port, gather way!" Will commended, everyone running about in alarm.

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa yelled out, "Let her run straight and true!" My eyes went wide as what lay before us came into view. Not far ahead was the ends of the Earth, the stars no longer reflecting as the ocean gave way.

I understood as Barbossa did. Every one panicked around us, but we stood our ground, watching as the ship slipped closer and closer to the edge. This was the only way. Didn't they understand? There was no turning back now.

I gripped the sides of the ship and tightly closed my eyes as the ship turned slightly before plunging over the side. The last thing I heard was Hector's laughter as everyone else around me screamed.

* * *

><p>It was an odd sensation. I knew I was no longer among the living, but nor was I dead. I was submerged in water but felt no need to breath. For a few moments I wasn't sure if I was surrounded by silence and darkness or if I'd gone deaf and blind. In those moments I wasn't sure what I was doing, why I was here.<p>

_Maddy._

Jack's voice whispered across my mind. Light suddenly entered my vision, my purpose clear. I swam towards the light, the surface. I gasped as I broke through the water, my lungs finally remembering that they needed air. I blinked until I could see clearly and looked around. There was nothing but ocean surrounding me, no sign of other life or land. I swallowed hard, unsure of which way to go. The sun hung low in the sky but I couldn't be sure if it was in the east or west. I had no clear sense of direction.

A bird abruptly flew overhead, seemingly coming from thin air. I took it as a sign and decided my best bet was to swim the direction it was flying. I kept a steady pace, so not to tire. I let out a great sigh of relief as sand dunes rose in the horizon. I came upon a vast beach and sat in the sand for a good amount of time, catching my breath. I stood, taking in my surroundings. There wasn't much to see. To one side was an endless ocean and to the other endless sand.

"Not much to it, is there?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Barbossa walking towards me, soaking wet and slightly out of breath. I shrugged.

"I suppose not," I said, "What now?" Before he could answer I spotted a few others coming ashore as well. Slowly but surely the crew was making their way here.

"This truly is a God forsaken place," Master Gibbs said as he took surveillance.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone," Elizabeth said with concern in her voice.

"He's here," I said. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did.

"Aye, Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took," Barbossa agreed.

"And what does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will said to Hector accusingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think now is really the time to point fingers," I said dryly.

A strange sound suddenly got our attention. Little grey crabs scuttled all over the beach, heading towards the ocean. I looked to Tia Dalma, noticing one in her hand as she pet it affectionatly.

"Witty Jack is closer than you tink," she said with a coy grin. There was a rumble from the large sand dunes above us. We all starred wide eyed with our mouths gaping as an enormous black ship came into view over them and slid down the side, millions of little grey grabs carrying it to sea. A single figure stood atop the mast, holding the rigging.

My knees gave out as the others began to ran towards their captain. I swallowed thickly and touched my cheek, finding a single tear I hadn't known I'd shed. I looked out at him as he jumped from the dingy onto the sand, his presence even more commanding than I'd remembered. As I watched him stomp towards the crowd, and address his first mate, I took in the sight of him.

His once silken black hair now hung in thick dreads and tangled waves that went well past his shoulders, held away from his face by a red bandana. He'd grown out a goatee, two skinny braids hanging from his chin. It was a stark difference to his once clean shaven appearance. He'd changed.

My stomach turned. Would he even remember me? And if he did, was there even a sliver of hope that his heart was still mine? I finally found strength in my legs and stood, swallowing hard. It didn't matter. That hadn't been the point, remember? I just needed closure, right? Who was I kidding? I wanted desperately for him to still love me. I was about to get my heart ripped out worse than when I'd lost him all those years ago.

I stood at the back, hidden from his view. I was pirate enough that I didn't want Tai Huang and the others to see me in weakness. I would wait for a moment alone to speak with him, no matter how badly I wanted to go running into his arms.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack's voice rang out angrily, catching my attention, "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." My eyes widened as I caught Will starring back at Elizabeth, who shrank back. She'd killed him?! I clenched my fists as they shook at my sides, anger tearing through me.

"She's not told you. Well, you'll have loads to talk about while you're here," he scoffed. I tucked myself behind another man as Jack approached Tai Huang. As Jack gave orders, I followed closely behind Tai Huangs men, following them into the dingy. I took notice that Jack begrudgingly allowed the rest to join since they had the charts we'd need to escape the locker. I smiled to myself as he cursed under his breath. He was cute when he was angry. Always had been. Maybe not everything had changed.

It didn't seem to take much to stay out of his sight since at first he was busy arguing with Hector as they both tried to give command to the crew. I found myself smiling as I explored the Pearl a bit. It really was a magnificent ship. It brought back intense memories of the last time I'd seen Jack. What I had always feared would truly be the last time I saw him. I leaned against the side of the ship and looked up to it's captain standing next to the helm. I finally let myself smile as I let it sink in that I was a mere twenty feet from him. After fourteen years of searching and fighting, I could see him.

His eyes blinked as he abruptly looked in my direction and I froze. My heart hammered in my chest as he just starred at me. I wasn't sure if he was trying to remember me or figure out if I was real. He began walking towards me and I wasn't sure I'd be able to stand. I took in a deep breath, gathering strength.

He finally stopped just in front of me, no regard for personal space at all. He hovered over me, his dark eyes piercing my light ones. I took in another deep breath, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Maddy?"


	9. Back to Your Heart

_Fourteen years ago._

The dock was bustling with life. It seemed like not a single person stood still as they loaded and unloaded cargo from the few ships docked. I had a hard time navigating my way through the crowd, ducking and squeezing through the busy men until I finally found the one I'd been searching for.

He looked as handsome as ever as he commanded his crew, telling them where to put this and that. He wore a simple white shirt with a long black coat over it, a black tricorn hat sat nobly on his dark hair. I smiled and watched him for a few moments before pulling the shawl further over my face and making my way towards him. I couldn't imagine anyone recognizing me, but better to be safe.

"Excuse me, Captain, could you help me with something?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. His eyes widened when he turned to see me behind him.

"Maddy! What the hell are you doin' here, girl?" he asked in utter surprise, though obviously not anger.

"I wanted to see you off," I started, and then leaned in closer to whisper, "And I wanted to finally see this ship that will soon be ours." He narrowed his eyes at me, but grinned.

"Well, here she is, the Wicked Wench, in all her glory," he said, extending his arm towards the large ship. It was the most beautiful ship in the harbor, with it's black wood and the lovely woman with her arm outstretched carved into the bow.

"Still needs a better name," I said smiling up at him.

"Any ideas, love?" he asked with a lopsided grin. I mulled it over, chewing my lower lip and fiddling with the pearls on my neck. How did people come up with names for ships? As I looked the ship over, it hit me. I smiled widely.

"The Black Pearl," I said. Jack smiled at that, obviously liking it as well.

"It does have a nice ring to it, darlin," he said, leaning towards me as his hand found my back.

"Much better than the Wicked Wench," I said, blanching. He chuckled before leaning down, taking my mouth with his. I took in his musky scent, savoring the moment. He'd be gone for a couple of months, but the time seemed like nothing when we would be spending our lives together. His hand came up to stroke my cheek and slide to my neck, letting his thumb trace my jaw as he kissed me with fervor.

He pulled back slowly, eyes lingering on mine. He pulled me into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around my middle. My hands slid up his arms to wrap around his neck. We swayed for a few moments, cherishing our goodbye.

We finally pulled apart reluctantly.

"Go on, love, before someone sees. I don't even want to know how you concocted your way to get here," he said with a wry smile.

"Yes, my mother is probably looking for me by now," I admitted. He gently gave me one more chaste kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," I said with a sly smile, "I love you, too."

I pulled away a moment later, working my way back across the dock. When I finally reached solid ground I glance back at him to find him watching me. I smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled back and gave me a small wave before returning to work and I hurried back to the shopping district a few blocks away. My mother had likely noticed my absence by now. It would be easy enough to tell her I'd gotten lost in the crowd. She would never suspect I'd snuck off to kiss a handsome ship captain.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I swallowed thickly, unable to find the words to speak. I nodded faintly. His hand reached out, cupping my face gently, his thumb stroking my cheek. I leaned into his hand, bringing my own up to rest on his wrist, our eyes locked.

"Maddy, gods, is it really you?" he whispered, still stunned.

"Yes, Jack, it's me. It's Maddy," I finally managed. His hand slid into my hair as his mouth descended on mine. He kissed me softly, slowly, as his hand twined through my still damp hair. I brought my hands to his chest, softly kneading his shirt. He pulled back reluctantly, resting his forehead to mine.

"Maddy, sweet Maddy. I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

"I never gave up, Jack. I never stopped looking," I trembled, my heart hammering in my chest. His hands found the small of my back and he pulled me tightly against him.

"I went back for you," he said softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said, nuzzling into his chest, "I couldn't stay there." There was so much to tell him, so much he didn't know.

He pulled back slowly, looking down at my face. He took my hand in his, pulling me with him. I followed him to his cabin, not caring who watched us. As soon as the door was closed, he shoved me back against it, his mouth searing mine in a bruising kiss. I whimpered against him, startled by his ferocity. I returned his kiss with just as much vigor, exploring his mouth with tongue and teeth. He worked to rid me of my effects and then his own, letting them drop to the floor with a load thud. His hands traced over my body, stopping to grip my hips before sliding lower, finding my rear and lifting me up by it.

He pinned me to the door with his body, our mouths still connected all the while. I wrapped my legs around his waist, desperate to feel him against me. My hands found the back of his neck, fingers lacing into his tangled mane that was unfamiliar, but I found myself enjoying it, much like I'd enjoyed his soft curls all those years ago. His tricorn hat tipped back and fell to the floor, our angle too much for it to stay atop his head.

He groaned into my mouth as I writhed my hips, pressing my sex against his growing thickness. We gasped for air for a brief moment before our mouths found each other again. He pulled me away from the door, carrying me over to the bed, plopping me down roughly. The mattress was thin, and it wasn't very spacious, but at this moment, it seemed like the best bed I'd ever laid on. He stood over me, towering, fire in his dark eyes. He shrugged out of his worn black coat, that was a bit more gray now, and loosened his breeches before kneeling in front of me. He tugged away my boots before unlacing my own trousers and yanking the offending material from my body.

He didn't bother with my top, too lust stricken for any more foreplay. He joined me on the bed, pushing me back so he could lay atop me, my legs open to him. His mouth found mine again. He suckled my lower lip as his hand worked to release his hardened length. I writhed as he pressed his thick member to my opening, whimpering into his mouth, I needed him so badly. He didn't tease or hold back. He snapped inside me abruptly and I screamed my release. It'd been too long, and I was too worked up. Not just too long since I'd last had sex, but too long since I'd had sex with_ him_. The pleasure of him inside me tore through my body like a hurricane.

"So tight..." he whispered hotly as he stilled inside me only breifly.

He moved with purpose inside me, eliciting his name from my mouth with nearly every thrust of his hips. I came apart beneath him once more, moaning loudly, the force of his love making too much for my body to handle. I could see his own control breaking as my spasms squeezed his thick member. Now he was the one whimpering my name, as his own climax approached.

"Mm, yes Jack, yes. Cum for me," I whispered, biting my lip as he rocked into me harder. He gave one final thrust, expecting pleasure and release, but he hissed in pain instead, pulling from me abruptly. A look of confusion and shock crossed both our faces.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, sitting up and resting a hand on his chest. His breathing was ragged, his eyes squeezed shut. It took him a few moments to compose himself. He finally looked at me, a tiny smile on his lips as he shook his head.

"We're fools," he said, only furthering my confusion.

"We're in the land of the dead, darlin," he explained and suddenly it dawned on me. We couldn't finish this act that has the potential to create life in a place like this, a place of damnation and death.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. Are you alright?" I apologized, feeling guilty for my own pleasure when he couldn't experience it too. He brought his hand to my cheek, gently stroking it as he nodded and gave me a light smile.

"Yes, love, I'm alright. Makes me want to get the bloody hell outta this place even more," he jest. I chuckled at that, and nodded my agreement. He stood then, pulling his breeches up again and walked across the room to a trunk in the corner. He returned with a simple blue dress, a pair of riding boots that looked roughly my size, and even a shift to go under the dress. I gave him a sly smile, wondering at who they'd belonged to originally, but they were dry and that alone was too tempting to pass up.

I shed myself of the still damp bustier and white shirt, though it wasn't very white now, and pulled the shift over my body. It was a bit too big, but had laces in the back that Jack helped me tighten to about my size. Next I pulled on the dress, which was also a bit loose fitting, but not much could be done about it. Maybe I could wear the bustier over it once it dried.

"You were always such a tiny thing," he said, smiling down me as he placed his hands at my hips. I bit my lip and smiled back at him.

"Didn't stop me from kicking your arse when we spared," I reminded him. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I let you win," he said with a wink. He pulled me back over to the bed, ridding himself of his boots before climbing in and beckoning me to join him. I laid down beside him and he pulled me against him, letting my head rest in the crook of his arm. I smiled to myself remembering all the times we laid just like this by the lake, star gazing or cloud watching, talking about his adventures and the adventures we'd have together.

"I love you, Jack," I said quietly, my heart slowing in my chest, desperate to hear the words from him. He squeezed me tighter against him, and brought his hand to my chin, pulling my face up to his.

"I love you, Maddy, I always have," he whispered.

"But?" I asked, sensing he had more to say. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I closed mine to fight back the tears, not wanting to hear what came next.

"But a lot has changed. I'm not the man I use to be. You have to know that. You can't know that you love me anymore," he told me, which hadn't been what I expected. I opened my eyes again.

"I'm not the same either," I admitted, "After I ran away, there was a lot I had to give up to survive in this world." He took my hand in his and kiss my fingers softly.

"I'm a pirate, same as you. Wanted for crimes against the crown... several crowns," I explained. He smiled at that.

"My sweet little Maddy turned pirate, did she?" he said, almost mockingly. I smacked his chest at that.

"I'm being serious, Jack!" I exclaimed, tears still threatening my eyes.

"I know, love, but you know how I am. Can't be serious for too long," he grinned, "I guess that part hasn't changed." I gave him a wry look.

"Guess I should have known," I stated.

"It'll be dangerous for you," he warned, suddenly turning serious again. This time I was the one who laughed.

"Jack, for the last fourteen years pirates far scarier than you have called themselves my master. I think I can handle it," I told him, which made him furrow his brow.

"Like who?" he demanded, and my cheeks suddenly turned red, remembering he had history with at least two of them.

"I take it I know some of them," he said dryly.

"Well... Soa Fang for one," I told him, and I saw a light dawn in his eyes.

"The crew. They work for him?" he asked, and I nodded.

"As do I, or did. He's likely pretty angry at my absence," I told him, which made his frown deepen.

"That was unwise, lass," he told me. He pulled my face closer to him, our noses nearly touching. I chewed my lower lip as his eyes slid shut.

"You betray him for me?" he asked then, heat rising to my cheeks. I nodded, the tip of my nose brushing his.

"Yes," I said simply, as if it was the only logical thing I could have done. He tilted his head up and brought his lips to mine gently. We stayed like that for I don't know how long.

"If we get out of here, can... can I stay with you, Jack?" I whimpered when we finally pulled apart. His hand squeezed my hip harder.

"Of course, love."


	10. Fade to Black

We'd been laying in his quarters talking for quite some time, though I couldn't be sure exactly how long, but the sun was starting to set now. Darkness would soon be upon us.

We both laid on our backs, my head resting on his arm. Both sets of fingers twined together softly, his large hands cupping my small ones. I'd been nervous to hold his hand at first, my hands no longer soft and delicate as they'd been the last time he'd held them. They were nearly as rough as his own now, but he politely made no mention of it.

"Maddy, it's hard for me to ask, but I want to know," he began, and my chest tightened, having an idea of what he was about to ask.

"I'll be honest with you as well, if you want," he told me and I shook my head, making him stop.

"I know you've had other woman, and I've excepted that. I don't need to know how many or who they were," I told him, and gave pause before I said what was coming next.

"I'm not a naive girl anymore. I don't expect fidelity from you, I just don't want to hear about it," I told him. He abruptly turned me and pulled me atop him, putting us face to face, my legs straddling him. If we were nude, it would have been a very intimate position, but we'd already figured out that wasn't going to happen here. The knowledge didn't stop the blush that crept up to my cheeks.

"Well I certainly expect it from you," he said roughly, a tinge of anger in his eyes, "And I plan on giving it whether you think me capable or not." I blinked a few times, surprised. I felt guilty suddenly for thinking him less a man than he'd once been.

"I... I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean," I stammered, but he cut me off.

"So long as you're with me, you're the only woman I'll have," he told me, this time gently, "If one day we realize we've changed too much and this isn't what we want anymore, then we tell each other and move on. That'll be the end of it." I nodded as I nibbled my lip.

"Now, as I was saying," he went on, his mood changing as quickly as it'd come.

"If you don't want to hear about mine, fine then, but I'm curious about yours. I promise, it doesn't matter the number, I certainly am not in a place to judge ye," he said. I swallowed thickly. Even with the promise, I was still nervous. I hated myself for it too. Men could have as many women as they wanted and were praised for it while women were chastised. I was playing right into the double standard.

"Four," I finally said, looking away. He may have promised not to judge, but I didn't want to see it in his eyes if he did.

"That's it?" he said, which of course made me turn back to his face, blinking in confusion. The hell did he mean 'that's it?' It was a lot more than I was proud of! And certainly more than any respectable woman would admit to. Then again, sometimes I forgot that I wasn't a respectable woman anymore.

"Sorry love, I regret to say I believed it would be more," he told me and looked guilty for it, "I should've known ye'd be more honorable than that." Was he even serious right now?

"I feel bad enough about the four," I said sourly, which of course had him laughing. I rolled my eyes and tried to roll away from him with a groan, but he held me in place.

"Don't feel bad, love," he said and kissed me again lightly.

"Well, at least you aren't upset about it," I said sarcastically.

"Were they really that awful? Though I guess if you've got me to compare them to, it probably wasn't very good," he said teasingly.

"That's not..." I immediately stopped, blushing furiously as I thought back to heated moments. I looked up to see his expression had gone serious as he watched me.

"What is it, lass?" he asked, gently stroking my sides comfortingly. I let out a deep sigh.

"I felt guilty," I whispered, "Like I was... betraying you." He squeezed me softly and continued to massage my back.

"You never betrayed me, darlin. No need for guilt. Trying times an' all," he said quietly.

"Did I know any of 'em?" he asked then, his voice joking. My heart stopped and I thought I might die in that instant. Bugger.

I had to tell him about Hector. And probably Soa Feng too, since they had history, though it was strangely comforting knowing Jack had been the one to betray the latter of the two.

"Well..." I started, biting my lip again. Jack froze then. I let out another breath.

"Soa Feng, though only once," I told him first.

"You couldn't have found someone who didn't want to kill me?" he said jokingly, almost seeming relieved, his hand stroking my head.

"I didn't know yet that he wanted you dead at the time," I defended, "And besides, it was pretty dumb to steal from him in the first place." He chuckled.

"Pirate," he reminded, and I chuckled myself. We quieted and the dread settled over me again. I prayed to whatever god would listen that Jack wouldn't hate me.

"Jack?" I started, my voice trembling.

"Yes, love?" he replied, his calm only making me feel more terrible.

"Hector," I said, eyes squeezing shut, "I was with Hector." He froze again and I could feel his heart slow beneath me, his breathing becoming more shallow.

"Bloody hell," he cursed.

"When?" he asked, his voice low.

"Right after I ran away from England. I met him in Tortuga, before he was your first mate. He had his own ship then," I explained. He let out a sigh. My heart steadied a bit. He hadn't shoved me away at least, or started yelling.

"I only found out on the way to the locker that he'd been the one to betray you," I told him, feeling I needed to explain the circumstances. He tightened his hold on me a little.

"Why weren't you still with him?" he asked suddenly, "When I went to Tortuga to find a crew. Seems like the right time frame. Where were you?" I swallowed hard, still hating myself for leaving all those years ago.

"I had heard a rumor that you'd been seen in Spain. I joined another crew in hopes of finding you there," I said dryly, "I found out recently how stupid that decision was." He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I relaxed.

"I won't lie, love, I don't like it," he said, his voice starting to lose it's edge. He took a few deep breaths, likely to calm himself. He kissed my forehead.

"But what's done is done. It's alright, love. I'm the one who asked," he said. I left a few kisses on his chest as he started to massage my back again. He stopped abruptly though.

"Mmm, we best find somethin' else to do, less I end up attackin' ye again," he said with a half smile. I nodded and sat up, pulling myself from him reluctantly.

I picked up my green bodice from his desk, finding it dry now and smoothed out the dress before putting it back on in hopes it would help make the dress fit better. Jack straightened his own clothing as I pulled on the riding boots he'd given me, which more or less fit. I went over to the trunk he'd retrieved the dress from as he pulled on his black coat and found his hat by the door. I was curious what other contents it held. I opened it to find various clothing, mostly mens shirts and breeches, with another dress, though this one was a deep red and looked a bit more formal. I smiled when I found a comb, happy I'd be able to tame my messy hair.

From the red dress, I pulled a ribbon from it's bodice and sat over at Jack's desk while I worked out the tangles from my long tresses. Once it was manageable I scooped it together in the middle of the base of my neck and tied the ribbon around it to keep it from my face. Jack had been sitting on the bed behind me, just watching as if I was doing something marvelous.

He came over to stand next to me when I finished. I starred up at him as his hand came to rest on my cheek, his thumb tracing the bone.

"Are you real, Maddy? Or have I imagined you here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm real, Jack. I found you," I whispered in reply. He bent down slowly, bringing his other hand to my face as well as he kissed me deeply. He pulled back slightly, smiling.

"You did find me," he agreed and pulled me to stand with him.

"Come on, love," he said. We walked to the door hand in hand, and stayed that way as we emerged. The sun had set completely now, darkness enveloped around the ship. There was no moon here, the only lights coming from the Black Pearl's lanterns.

The crew was mostly scattered around the edges of the ship, watching the too still ocean below them in wonder. Our hands fell apart as we walked to the edge to see what they were starring at.

I gasped as I saw apparitions of men, women, and children floating seemingly unconscious below the surface. No, not unconscious. They were dead. I swallowed hard, hoping our fates wouldn't be the same.

It wasn't long before we noticed lights floating towards us in the distance. As they approached, we saw that the lights were lanterns from row boats. No one was rowing though, the boats just seemed to know where they were going.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked. Tia Dalma approached from the bow of the ship, looking as sullen as the rest of us. I noticed her hand was stroking a strange looking locket she wore around her neck.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," she answered.

"It's best we just let 'em be," Hector warned. I'd never seen him look so weary. Elizabeth was suddenly shouting, catching everyone's attentions.

"It's my father! We've made it back!" she said excitedly, "Father! Look here!" I looked to her with pity, understanding what she didn't. Jack tapped her shoulder softly, her smile immediately faded when she saw his sullen expression.

"Elizabeth. We're not back," he said with a light shake of his head. She turned back to the boats, looking completely terrified.

"Father!" she shouted again as his boat came closer, this time catching the attention of one of the men. He wore a long white wig and an expensive looking blue coat. I knew the wig meant he was a political figure, though exactly what I couldn't know.

"Elizabeth?" he shouted back, surprised, "Are you dead?" She shook her head wildly.

"I think I am," he said with a startling calm in his voice.

"No, you can't be!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking.

"There was this chest, you see, this heart. At the time it seemed so important," he rambled.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth suddenly shouted, not listening to him.

"And the heart, I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for," he said. I realized the importance of it all. Beckett was in control of the Dutchman, that much we'd learned before coming here. Elizabeth's father had died for the secret he was divulging.

"Someone cast a line!" she ordered, "Come back with us!" Someone fumbled with one of the ropes, and Elizabeth snatched it from him, throwing it out to her father herself.

"Take the line!" she pleaded, near tears.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," he told her, and I felt tears forming in my own eyes.

"Father, father, the line!" she begged desperately, "Take the line!" He seemed not to even notice the line was there as it slipped from his boat. She ran towards the back of the ship and started climbing over the side. Will ran towards her immediately, and I found myself running to help.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted, causing more to run after us.

"Please come with us! Please, I won't leave you!" She screamed after him.

"I'll give your love to your mother, child," he said as his boat slipped past the massive ship.

"Please! I won't let you die!" she bellowed as Will and I managed to pull her down despite her protests. Will pulled her tightly against him, hugging her to him as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

I saw Will look to Tia Dalma as if she held all the answers.

"Is there a way?" he asked her. I suddenly wondered if Hector's jest about recently returning from the grave had been truth.

Tia Dalma slowly shook her head.

"He met peace," she whispered sadly.


	11. This Bad Blood Here Won't You Let it Dry

Sun blaring brightly in my face woke me. I'd fallen asleep sitting up, nestled against Jack's chest as we sat together next to the helm. I turned to look up at his still sleeping face, his hat tipped forward blocking the offending rays from his eyes. I smiled as I listen to him snore lightly. Hector stood on the opposite side, staring out at the stretching horizon with his spyglass. What he could possibly be looking for was beyond me. I gave Jack a chaste kiss on the cheek before standing and stretching my limbs.

I looked around the ship, finding it mostly empty, everyone below deck still sleeping. I yawned loudly, wishing I was still doing the same.

"Found your beau, did ye?" Hector asked, still facing the sea.

"Tell me something, Hector," I started, but he still refused to face me, "If I hadn't stowed away, would you have told Jack where I was? Would you have helped him find me?"

"You mean if we survive it all? Even if we make it back, there's still a war to be fought. Beckett wants us all dead," he reminded me. I cringed at the mention of him.

"Humor me," I told him. He finally turned, his gray-blue eyes empty of emotion. I nodded and bit my bottom lip as I stepped away from him. It was his nature. I understood that, but part of me had wanted him to be something he wasn't.

"Don't waste your time, love," Jack said, startling me. I hadn't realized he'd woken. He and Hector exchanged dark glances.

"Come on, Maddy, lets get a bit more rest," Jack told me, draping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards the stairs. I glanced back at Hector, who had simply turned away. I let out a sigh and followed Jack to his cabin. We shed a few articles of clothing before settling into his bed. He pulled me into his arms, holding me against his chest and stroking my hair.

"You care for him?" he asked me, breaking the silence. I simply nodded.

"Once, a long time ago," I admitted. I closed my eyes, too tired to dwell on it much. He kissed my forehead and let me drift towards sleep.

* * *

><p>It was nearing sunset and we still hadn't figured out what the charts meant. I stood in between Tia and Will, leaning my back against the side of the ship. I crossed my legs at the ankles and folded my arms across my chest, deep in thought. Will and Tia Dalma watched the sun creep closer to the horizon behind me. Elizabeth had kept to herself the entire day, now sitting on the stairs leading to the helm. Will looked to her sadly. I knew he wanted to comfort her but she wouldn't allow it. They apparently had not fully reconciled.<p>

The Pearl wasn't well stocked, and we were running out of water quickly. We needed to figure out how to escape soon or we wouldn't make it much longer.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever," Tia Dalma said somberly. My chest tightened.

"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon," Mr. Gibbs stated. Jack sat at small table, swirling the dials on the charts, chewing his lip as he mulled over it too.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will said pointedly at Barbossa. I shook my head.

"He told us on the way here getting back would be the problem. He doesn't know any more than we do," I reminded him. Will let out an exasperated sigh. I turned to face the sun as well, looking out at the vast ocean.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs claimed in confusion.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Will continued. I raked my hands along my scalp, pulling my hair from the ribbon to run my fingers through it. Tia Dalma stood behind me then, taking my hair in her own hands. I looked back to her, and saw she was braiding it together. I gave her an appreciative smile before looking straight again.

"Over the edge... Oi! That's driving me over the bloomin' edge!" Gibbs spat.

"Sunrises don't set..." I said softly, more to myself. Tia took the ribbon from my hand and tying it off as she finished the long braid.

Suddenly we all heard Jack's chair scrape across the deck as he stood abruptly and ran towards the other side of the ship.

"What is that?" we heard him call, followed by a bunch of muttering. We all blinked in confusion and ran to the other side of the ship to see what it was.

"Where?" Mr. Gibbs asked, bewildered.

"There!" he exclaimed and then ran to the other side of the ship. Though completely perplexed, we all ran behind him, trying to see what the fuss was about. Before we knew it, we'd run back and forth so many times, the ship had begun to sway.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, finally joining us, only having to turn to run to the other side.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel protested.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs called excitedly, the ship tipping back and forth.

"Aye, he's on to it!" Barbossa called as he looked over the charts. As soon as I realized what was going on, I ran below decks.

"Loosen the canons!" I commanded loudly. The ship rocked so hard, it knocked a man from his hammock.

"Move you lazy bilge rats!" I shouted. Soa Feng's men did as I commanded, mostly out of habit. I'd been their second in command for a few years now.

"Un-stow the cargo!" I exclaimed, grabbing a hatchet from a nearby beam, "Let it shift!" I slammed the hatchet down, cutting ropes that kept barrels of goods in their places, letting them slide from one end of the ship to the other. I turned to see Barbossa standing in the stairwell with approving eyes. I smirked briefly before returning to the top deck.

We timed our running with the swell, the sides of the ship dipping farther with each lap. With one last run across, the ship turned sideways, everyone leaping to grasp hold of the side.

"Now up is down," I heard Jack say beside me, uncertainty in his voice. I held onto the ship as tightly as I could and took a final deep breath as the ship finally capsized. Time seemed to stop all together as we waited for something, anything to happen. I screwed my eyes shut, trying desperately not to take that fatal breath.

Relief came when the sun finally set. I felt a serge streaming over me and I opened my eyes to see the surface rushing towards us from below, or was it above now? The ocean spat us out, the ship now upside right. We flopped back to the decks most ungracefully. Loud clunks could be heard as the cannons below settled.

Air ripped into my lungs painfully. I stood, my legs a bit wobbly, but I manged. I helped Elizabeth to her feet as she stumbled next to me. She took a step away, looking out at the now rising sun.

"Sunrise," she breathed. I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. We were back, truly back.

We didn't get much time to celebrate because the next thing I knew Hector had pulled one of his guns, aiming it at Jack. I immediately pulled my own, pointing it at him, as did Elizabeth and Will. Before I knew it, Jack had his own pistol pointed at Will, causing Will and Elizabeth to point their other pistols at Jack as well. Jack in turn pointed his other pistol at Elizabeth, who glared at him, only to have her other side greeted with my other pistol. We had essential made a circle with pistols pointing every which way. What a fine mess this was.

Barbossa suddenly started to laugh, which of course led the rest of us to chuckle as well. What a ridiculous spectacle. We lowered our guns to our sides, giving half apologies no one actually meant. Only a moment later, the laughter stopped and our guns were up and pointed once again.

"Alright then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point," he said, narrowing his eyes at Jack. Jack gave him a lopsided grin.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing me ship the other way," Jack told him. Elizabeth then turned both her guns on Jack, causing me to take a step towards her, raising my own gun to be even with her head, while keeping my other still aimed at Barbossa.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate," she argued through clenched teeth. Jack turns both his pistols on her, and Will turned both of his towards Jack. Trying to aim at everyone was becoming ridiculous.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will warned, narrowing his eyes. Jack pointed one pistol back at Will.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left but you," Hector scowled, taking a step forward, placing my pistol pointed at his back. He wrapped one arm around his waist, pointing his own pistol back at me.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate," he said with a wide grin.

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?" Hector asked him sarcastically.

"I'm still working on that," Jack bantered, "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." He raise a pistol to Hector's face and pulled the trigger. I jumped slightly, but found myself relieved when it misfired, drops of water springing from it, hitting Hector in the face. We all blinked in surprise and tried our own pistols, none of which worked.

"Wet powder!" I said wryly, rolling my eyes at the whole situation, and angry with myself for caring enough for Hector to have been startled when Jack tried to shoot him.

We crowded around the charts, trying to figure out where we were exactly. After a few minutes of calculating, we determined our area roughly.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later," Will said with a cocky grin as he pointed to the charts. Gibbs and Cotton got their bearings and began navigating the ship towards the island.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship," Jack said to Barbossa, waving him away.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command!" Hector snapped back.

"Now, now, ladies, you're both pretty," I said, rolling my eyes at their childish behavior, to which I received harsh glares from both of them.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command," Will said, turning their angry looks upon him.

"Temporarily," he stated, holding his hands up like a flag of truce.

I rode ashore with Jack, not ready to be fully separated from him as of yet. I sat next to him as Xiao Chen, one of my closer allies of Soa Feng's crew, rowed us to shore.

"It's not a terrible idea, ye know," I told him, causing him to look up at me, confused.

"Fightin' for our way of life an' all. Beckett won't stop just because you run away," I told him, "We know better than most he doesn't give up easily." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to calm a headache.

"Don't, lass, not you too," he said and I let it go for the time. Then we saw it. A giant carcass had washed ashore, smelling foul. Jack jumped out of the boat the moment it hit shore, walking towards the beast that had claimed him.

I stayed next to the boat with Xiao Chen, looking towards Jack sadly. Barbossa came ashore briefly after, and walked towards Jack. I followed slowly, staying just behind him to give them their space to talk. If anyone could truly talk Jack into doing what needed to done, it was Hector.

"Still thinkin' o' runnin, Jack?" Barbossa said grimly, "You know the problem with being the last of anything, and by and by there'd be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof you and me," he pointed out optimistically. But Hector shook his head.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain," Hector told him.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then is it?" Jack asked, and a small smile touched my lips.

"It's our only hope, lad," Hector confirmed.

"That's a sad commentary even of itself," Jack replied softly.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa sighed, but Jack shook his head.

"World's still the same, there's just less in it," Jack said, giving the dead Kraken one last look of disgust, before turning away. I fell beside him and he placed his hand at the small of my back.

"Looks like you get your way after all, love," he told me with a half smile. I gave him a sad smile back.

We walked to the spring and I jumped slightly, covering my mouth with my hand as I gasped. A man floated in the water face down. Hector scooped a bit of water in his hand, tasting it, before spitting it back out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body," he confirmed. Pintel lifted the body, turning him over. I turned away, recognizing him.

"Hey, he was in Singapore," Pintel declared.

"Captain!" We turned, as Marty shouted from the beach, pointing towards the ship.

"Oi! We've got company!" Ragetti yelled. I looked off in the distance to see the mighty Empress, Soa Feng's flag ship, approaching the Pearl. My heart sank.

"No," I whispered as my chest tightened. I turned to find my once comrades aiming their pistols at Jack, Barbossa, and his crew. I felt a tight grip on my arms abruptly behind me, Tai Huang twisting them painfully behind me.

"Shit," I cursed, trying to writhe free, Jack started to step towards me, eyes searing, but stopped when everyone around him cocked their guns. I shook my head at him and stopped fighting against Tai Huang.

"Time to face the master," Tai Huang whispered against my ear harshly, "You won't be his favorite pet for much longer."


	12. If Bridges Gotta Fall, You'll Fall too

Guns aimed at our heads from all directions as we were rowed towards the Pearl and the Empress. I was seething. I realized in my rush, I'd missed a crucial piece of the conversation. I couldn't be angry with my former crew mates, as they were doing as their master bid. However, I could be angry as hell at Will. As soon as the men had turned on us, I realized how Will had convinced Soa Feng to lend them a ship. I'd befriended him, trusted him, and he never led on that he'd planned this. I guess he was more pirate than I'd realized.

We boarded the Black Pearl once more, I couldn't help but notice Jack cowering behind Barbossa as the crowd parted for Soa Feng, his face smug. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Soa Feng. You showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa said wryly as he stepped towards him, but Soa Feng ignored him completely.

"Jack Sparrow," Soa Feng breathed angrily as Jack peeked his head from behind Hector, he gave a frightened smile and stood straight.

"You paid me great insult once," Soa Feng said, eyes narrowing.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said, feigning ignorance. Soa Feng's fist flew quick as lighting, connecting roughly with Jack's nose. I stepped towards him on instinct, and immediately regret it as Soa Feng's glaring eyes fell to me then.

"Shall we call it square then?" Jack asked meekly, holding his nose. He gulped almost audibly as he looked up and noticed Soa Feng stepping towards me. His face came inches to mine, and he reach out slowly, wrapping his fingers gently around my neck.

"Sakura, my sweet," he whispered softly. My heart hammered in my chest in utter terror as if he'd spoken a threat. His grip tighten, blocking my wind pipe.

"Release Elizabeth, she's not part of our bargain," Will's voice suddenly rang out. Soa Feng dropped his grip, shoving me back, air filling my lungs and I was thankful for the distraction. Jack was in front of me then, his back to me, taking the opportunity to put himself between me and Soa Feng.

"You heard Captain Turner, release her," Soa Feng called out mockingly.

"Captain Turner?" Jack spat.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs called out.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will explained.

Elizabeth was released from her shackles and angrily stomped towards Will. There was an exchange between them I couldn't hear, but from the look on Elizabeth's face she was as angry as I was.

"It seems you were the only one to save me just because you missed me, love," Jack said, glancing back at me with a grin. How he could possibly make jokes at a time like this was beyond me, but I found myself smiling none the less.

The smile quickly faded as I noticed another ship approaching in the distant. Jack read my face and followed my eyes to see white sails. Soa Feng grabbed Jack by the shoulders suddenly.

"Look, Jack, an old friend wants to see you," Soa Feng told him. Jack went ridged and I suddenly couldn't breath, like I'd taken a punch to the gut. I tried to steady myself, knowing who the ship must be carrying. I clenched my eyes shut and immediately regret it as my last memory of Cutler Beckett flashed in my mind. My eyes flew back open, anger burning through me.

I wasn't a weak little girl anymore. He couldn't do that to me now, not ever again. I tightened my fists as the Endeavor anchored beside us. Planks were laid out and soldiers marched across, their muskets prepared for any resistance. Jack turned back to me, as four men surrounded him.

"Take Mr. Sparrow to Lord Beckett's quarters," a man wearing mostly black and carrying a pistol commanded. I cringed at the sound of his name, but stepped towards the men surrounding Jack. I hadn't gone to hell and back only to have him taken from me again so soon. Soa Feng grabbed me from behind, holding both my arms tightly.

"I don't think so, Sakura. You and I have business to discuss," he warned me. Anger flared in Jack's eyes as he was shoved towards the planks by Beckett's men.

"Soa Feng, she better be right here when I come back," Jack said, his voice shades deeper and laced with loathing as four muskets forced him in the other direction.

"If you come back," Soa Feng mused, causing Jack's eyes to narrow. He gave me one last look, and I understood. He would be back, the look was a promise. I nodded and stopped struggling against Soa Feng's grip. I watched helplessly as Beckett once again took Jack away from me.

"Tell me, Sakura, how is it that you seem to know him so intimately? It's strange you've never mentioned before that you knew him," Soa Feng asked me, his mouth just next to my ear as if he was whispering sweet things to a lover instead of threats. I didn't answer, what was the point?

More of Beckett's soldiers boarded the Black Pearl, taking orders from the man in black, who seemed oddly familiar. I heard one of the soldiers call him Mercer, but I still couldn't figure out where I'd seen him before. Soa Feng watched them in confusion and loosened his grip.

"We aren't finished," he breathed and let me go.

"My men are crew enough," Soa Feng said to Mercer, who simply looked annoyed.

"Company ship, company crew," he replied matter of factly. Will pushed forward angrily.

"We agreed that the Black Pearl was to be mine," he demanded. Soa Feng turned towards him with a devilish grin.

"And so it was," he said, before nodding to his men. They grabbed Will and Elizabeth, locking them in chains once more. Another man tried to grab me by the wrist but I elbowed him in the nose and knocked him back. I drew my sword from it's sheath, causing the two other crewman to step back. They'd seen me fight and didn't want to be on the receiving end of my sword.

"Let her be, I'll be dealing with her myself," Soa Feng told them, and they looked relieved to stand down. I kept my sword in my hand none the less, in case any of Beckett's men got any ideas.

"Beckett agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine," Soa Feng said, grabbing Mercer by the shoulder. He eyed Soa Feng's hand with disgust and shrugged it off.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman is he?" Mercer spat and walked away, leaving Soa Feng to fume.

"Shame you're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays," Hector said pointedly. Soa Feng turned to him with a smirk but anger in his dark eyes.

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business," Soa Feng told him, reminding me of Beckett and I cringed.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa taunted, his eyes sparkling as he grinned. I gave him a puzzled look as I cocked my head. What was he up to?

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl!" Soa Feng spat, "What have the Brethren left?"

"We have Calypso," Barbossa said hauntingly. I blinked in surprise, that being the last thing I expected from him. Soa Feng only chuckled.

"Calypso! An old legend," he said, but Hector shook his head.

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court. All the court," he said, lifting Soa Feng's necklace.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Soa Feng asked, his interest peaked.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Hector answered smartly. I watched Soa Feng's mouth widen into a grin as he looked Elizabeth up and down, taking a step towards her.

"The girl," he said, delight in his eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth stammered in shock, eyes wide. Will's went wide as well as they filled with anger.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will exclaimed with hatred. Barbossa seemed to mull it over.

"Out of the question," Hector stated, but Soa Feng would not be persuaded.

"It was not a question," he replied. His mind was made up. He wanted her, and so he would have her. Soa Feng always got what he wanted.

"Done," Elizabeth said flatly to everyone's surprise.

"What? Not done!" Will protested, stepping over to face her.

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us then done!" she shouted at him.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates!" he said as if she some how was unaware of the fact.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," she said through gritted teeth and shoved him away from her. I caught eyes with her then, looking almost pleadingly at her.

"I stay on the Pearl," I declared, as if making it part of the bargain. She looked me straight in the eyes and bit her lip. After a brief moment, she nodded then.

"Agreed," she said, and I silently thanked her with my eyes and a nod. Soa Feng turned to me then, but I couldn't read his face. Barbossa stepped into his line of vision.

"Do we have an accord?" he asked, smiling at Soa Feng, who smiled back then and outstretched his hand, letting Hector shake it.

After Soa Feng turned to give orders to his men, Hector turned back to me, a grin upon his face. After Elizabeth was taken aboard the Empress, we all got into position. With a nod from Hector, I shoved my sword through one of Beckett's soldier's back. The fighting erupted, pirates taking sword and gun in hand to kill the men attempting to take their ship and lively hood.

I disarmed the man to my left, who immediately abandoned ship afterward, leaping into the sea and swimming towards white sails. I quickly spun to the right, slicing through another hired soldier. Before long there were no soldier's left and Soa Feng and his men returned to the Empress. As soon as they did we let loose the cannons. I could only hope Jack was using the fighting as a distraction to escape.

My heart lurched as I saw them hoisting the anchor. We couldn't leave yet, Jack hadn't made it back yet.

I heard cannon fire from the Endeavor, and turned to see the unthinkable. Jack had some how sent himself sailing through the air, his scream echoing.

We all ran towards the helm just as I felt the ship begin to move beneath me. We leaned over the side, watching as the rope he'd been holding slipped over the side, but we didn't see Jack anywhere in the water. I turned back and happened to glance up, only to see Jack standing atop the back edge of the ship leaning against one of the large lamps. I smiled widely shaking my head at him. He was indeed the master of escape, just as rumor had it.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum," he boasted with a grin.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I was fuming as I was forced towards the man I loathed above all others. How ironic that I finally found her again just as I was to face him once more. No, she found me. I was the fool who'd given up. Who'd thought her dead, or worse, married to the rat of a man who'd torn us apart. My only solace had been believing she'd truly escaped from him. That idiot Barbossa had better keep her safe from Soa Feng, or I'd kill them both. I needed to play it smart. I had to keep Beckett from knowing she was right under his nose.

I was shoved unceremoniously through double doors paned with glass, the doors pulled closed behind me. I looked around the large cabin, finding Beckett's back to mine as he faced the window. I gave a silent prayer to any god that would listen that he didn't see Maddy on the deck of the Pearl.

"Curious, your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack," he said, his voice calm as if nothing had ever passed between us. I swallowed thickly and began digging through the various items around the room quietly but quickly. He had to be keeping it here, didn't he?

"Perhaps they no longer believe a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman, and so despair leads to betrayal," he continued, nearly gloating, "But you and I are no strangers to betrayal are we?" And there it was. The slight fluctuation in his voice as he spoke that last bit. I stopped, glancing down at the scarred letter P just above my right wrist. The permanent reminder of all I'd risked to be with her. I could have lived as a merchant sailor my entire life. I didn't have to follow the same path as my father, but that changed the moment I saw her. She'd been worth it. My only regret was that it took me too long to return for her.

"It's not here, Jack," Beckett said, and I turned abruptly, finally facing him.

"What?" I said as innocently as I could muster, "What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain," he answered. Bugger.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," I said, grinning as I waltzed across the room to a particularly hysterical painting of Beckett looking regal.

"By your death? And yet here you are," he smirked. I picked up his cane as I turned back towards him.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's how I get by," I retorted and turned back to the painting, wanting to look at him as little as possible. I was terrified it would some how be written on my face that she was here.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" he questioned mockingly. I let out a sigh. He had a point there. I needed to keep Jones from knowing as long as possible. It would make a mess of things should he find out before I can figure out a plan.

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement, one which requires absolutely nothing from you but information," he suggested. I looked down at his map, finding small sculpted navy men and nine pieces of eight. So that's what he was after.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," I said, taking the offered whiskey from his hand, and then taking the other he'd meant for himself. We were in a fine mess as it was, it's not like I could really make it much worse.

"In exchange for fair compensation," I began and then downed one shot, "Square my debt with Jones," I paused to drink the other, "Guarantee my freedom."

"Of course, it's just good business," he said, leaning closer and I cringed. He'd said that to me once before. All Madelyn had been to him was business. I shook it off, trying to keep a level head.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what might I divulge?" I asked, looking closer at the miniature figurine, trying to seem detached.

"Everything," he whispered, "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

I pocketed the figurine before stepping away from him, trying to distance myself from him as I tried to think. Memories of the past were too close to the surface. I fiddled with more of his things, finding a fan and opening it.

"You can keep Barbossa," I said, turning and wafting cool air over my face, "the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner." I closed the fan and leaned against his desk, which he'd taken a seat at.

"Especially Turner," I seethed. Bloody mutineer would pay for trying to take my ship. It was bad enough I was already at odds with Barbossa, but then to add another!

"The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?" I proposed. He smiled lightly as he toyed with one of the pieces of eight.

"And what becomes of Miss Swan?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eye. I narrowed my own at him.

"What interest is she to you?" I retorted. He smiled wider, letting out a soft laugh.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" he began, "It's funny because she reminds me of someone. It took me a little while, but I finally figured out who it was not that long ago." My fists and heart tightened at the same time and I could tell by the look of glee in his eyes that darkness had entered my own as my anger began to bubble.

"A beautiful young woman from a wealthy family, one would think she'd be happy with the hand life had dealt her, but no. She longs for more, craves adventure. Wild, untamable. Sounds like someone we both know, doesn't it?" he said smugly.

What pissed me off the most was that he was right and I hadn't even realized it. She and Maddy were so much alike they were almost parallel. No wonder I'd been drawn to Elizabeth, almost even loved her. I swallowed thickly.

"Tell me, Jack, did she ever find you?" he taunted.

"No," I said, and was startled by how raspy the lie came out. I had to get myself under control. I took shallow breaths as I counted to ten, trying to block out all of the voices telling me to hit him in the throat.

"Jack, I've just recalled," he suddenly said, the sarcasm leaving his voice, as he tossed the coin back on the table and stood, heading towards the other side of the room.

"I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want, so what do I need you?" he said, lifting my compass in his hand. I finally broke free of my anger with the change in conversation.

"Points to the thing you want most, and that is not the Brethren court, is it?" I asked him coolly.

"Then what is, Jack?" he responded annoyed that I was right.

"Me! Dead," I answered and he grinned.

"True enough," he said and threw the compass to me. I caught it and tossed the fan at him. He managed to catch it as well and began to lightly fan himself.

"Although, if I kill you then I can use the compass to find, Shipwreck Cove, is it? On my own," he said and pulled out his tiny pistol. That's not a euphemism. He literally had the smallest gun I'd ever seen.

"Cut out the middle man, as it were," he finished, stepping towards me and aiming the gun to my face. I supposed baby bullets would kill me just the same as regular ones.

"With me killed you'd arrive at the cove, find the stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd be wishing 'Oh, if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure the pirates then come outside," I explained mockingly.

"And you can accomplish this?" he asked.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me," I declared with a grin, "Who am I?" I held out my arms in a grand gesture. However it was received with simply a bewildered shake of his head. I rolled my eyes and dropped my arms.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" I muttered. The ship suddenly rocked with a loud blast from familiar canons, knocking Beckett back on his ass. That was my cue. I took the opportunity for what it was. I quickly shook his hand.

"Done!" I shouted and made a run for the door.


	13. Black Heart, Why Would You Offer More?

Madelyn's POV

Will had been sent to the brig for his treachery. I found myself stewing over it. I recalled him telling me that his father had sold his soul to Davy Jones, an eternity of servitude. How did he hope to save him knowing what the price of killing Jones would be. If you killed him, you had to take his place. Ten years was a long time to be unable to come to shore.

While Jack was busy with navigation, I crept down to the lowest level of the ship where Will was being held. His predicament was plaguing my thoughts and I wanted to talk to him. When I reached the final step, I blinked rapidly at the sight I was beholding. Will had managed to pull a mop into his cell and was now attempting to use it as a lever, the end stuck between the bars as he pushed down on the other end. The amazing thing was that it'd been working, the door to the cell was nearly out of the hinges, but as he became aware of my presence, he jumped, releasing the mop handle. The cell door fell back into place with a loud clang.

I couldn't help the grin on my face as he glared daggers at me.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly, bringing his hands up to the bars to lean against them. I took the final step and walked towards him. I stopped in front of the cell, leaning against it as well.

"What had you hoped to gain with your escape? Where was it that you planned on going?" I asked curiously. He continued to glare but didn't answer me. I shrugged.

"Well, if you won't answer that question, will you tell me something else?" I began, and his expression softened, "Are you willing to take Jones' place? Are you up for the task of ferrying the souls lost at sea to the afterlife?" He let out a loud sigh and leaned his head against the bars.

"Had you even thought that far? Do you understand what you would have to sacrifice in order to save your father?" I asked him, my tone somber. He seemed so young all of a sudden. Did he have a plan at all? He still wasn't talking though, so I continued.

"What do you owe him, Will? Sure, he helped you escape the Dutchman not that long ago, but where has he been the rest of your life?" I went on, trying to reason with the lad.

"Shut up," he commanded, squeezing his eyes closed tighter.

"I'm only trying to make you see logic. He chose the life of piracy, did he not? Would he be in the position he's in if he'd actually raised you?" I demanded of him. Too many men sired children without taking responsibilities for them. They might send money to their mothers but it wasn't the same. Money didn't make up for lost time. My own father had plenty of money, but it hadn't made him a good father.

"I can't just leave him!" Will exclaimed, eyes finally meeting mine. I sighed.

"What about Elizabeth?" I said in almost a whisper. Will took a step back as if I'd struck him, "Ten years at sea, one day ashore. That's the deal and there's no arguing it. Can you honestly say that she would wait for you? And even if she did, what about thirty years from now when you still look just as you do and Elizabeth is becoming an old woman? What about when she dies? Maybe you'll have children to visit, but will it be enough? And you'd be doing to her and to them just what you're own father did to you. They would grow up without truly knowing you."

"I said shut up!" he bellowed, his fists clenching tightly as the truth was laid out before him.

"Have I spoken a lie?" I asked him, "How do you know you won't end up a monster some day just like Jones? Centuries old, full of regret."

"What would you do?" he finally asked softly, his anger beginning to change to sadness, "He's my father. I refuse to let him rot in the Dutchman's brig for eternity. You haven't seen what becomes of them after time."

"Maybe I haven't, but it's only like that because Jones isn't doing the job he was charged with," I explained and a thought struck me.

"Could he do it?" I asked suddenly, and Will looked into my eyes quizzically, "Could your father stab the heart? Could he become captain, do the job?"

"I... I don't know," he answered honestly, but his eyes brightened at the thought. I smiled softly and he returned it.

"Just think about all the options before you do anything... rash," I told him. I turned from him then, heading back towards the stairs. I took the first step and stopped then.

"I've always thought it cruel to leave the keys so close the cell," I mused, "Freedom just out of reach." I continued my ascent then, grinning as I heard the mop clanging against the bars.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I was still navigating our course towards Shipwreck Cove when I saw her climbing up the stairs to the main deck. I wasn't sure what she'd been doing below, but was happy to have her back in my sights. She approached the helm and started up the stair case. The setting sun shimmered in her hair as it framed her face. I couldn't help my eyes take in the sway of her hips as she took each step towards me.

She seemed unaffected by time, looking nearly the same as she did when she'd been only sixteen. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were still speckled with light brown freckles, despite most people growing out of such things. Her blue eyes still held their sparkle of youth. Even her hair kept it's vibrant color and curls. It still amazed me that such a beautiful woman could possibly be attracted to me.

"When should we arrive at the cove?" she asked as I closed my compass and returned it to my waistband.

"Two days, maybe three," I replied, flashing her a smile. I turned the helm over to Cotton, whose parrot squawked in response to the order.

"Looks like you'll keep your promise to take me there after all," she jested, and my mood turned serious. I took her hand then, drawing her against me tightly. I heard her breath catch at our nearness. I couldn't have cared less that the entire crew was watching.

"Jack," she whispered breathily as I gently stroked the small of her back.

"I did promise you, didn't I?" I asked softly. She gave only a slight nod, a pink tinge touching her cheeks. She was still just as responsive to my touch as she had been all those years ago. My gut wrenched with guilt. How could I possibly think of leaving her again? How could I become captain of the Dutchman and leave her for ten years at a time? I was a selfish bastard.

But death was all too fresh in my mind.

I watched her bite her lower lip and felt heat in the pit of stomach. I loved when she did that. She was such a tempting thing. I pressed my mouth to hers then, enjoying how she lifted herself onto her toes to meet me, accommodating our height difference. I found myself enjoying the memory of other ways she could be accommodating as I gently nipped at her lips with my teeth, drawing breathy sounds from her throat.

I drew back before the kiss could get too heated. I pulled her in the direction of my cabin once again. This time, I was surprised when I shut the door, that she was the one to shove me back against it. She gripped my shirt roughly as her mouth connected with mine with bruising force. I groaned as she took a turn at biting my lip and tugged my shirt from my breeches, her soft hands finding bare skin. My own hands went to her neck, cupping the edges of her face.

I felt her tongue lightly lick at the crease of my mouth, asking for entrance and I parted them for her, enjoying how she was taking the lead. Our tongues collided and I relished the sweet taste of her mouth. She pulled back after a few long moments, taking a breath and the opportunity to rid me of my shirt. The way her eyes racked over me hungrily made my already stiffening rod harden even more. Her hands traced over my chest, delicately working their way lower, stopping below my belly button to tease the trail of hair that led into my trousers.

I groaned at her incredible touch, and her mouth found mine again. Our tongues battled once more, and now my own hands were hungry for her flesh. My fingers found her bodice, unlacing it expertly and letting it fall to the floor. I started to pull up on her dress, but she pulled back abruptly. Her eyes were dark with lust. She grabbed my hand and lead me to my bed, shoving me onto it much the way I'd done to her last time.

I sat and watched her as she smiled wickedly at me. She pulled her boots from her feet and then bent down to remove my own, tossing them aside. She stood straight again, biting her lip as she began to slowly pull her dress up, taking the shift with it, unveiling inch after inch of milky white skin. The clothing went over her head and onto the floor, leaving her naked before me. My eyes took in the incredible sight of her lush curves and taunt stomach.

It was as if God had decided she would be perfection. She was petite but curved in all the right places. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her, cupping her plump rear as my mouth latched onto one pert nipple. I watched her head fall back and heard her gasp as my tongue slid circles around the sensitive flesh. Her hands fell into my tangled mane, gently kneading as I continued suckling her breast and groping the pliant flesh of her ass.

She gave out a low moan, but then pulled back. I looked up at her, eyes blazing, not wanting to stop. She smiled down at me and then knelt between my legs, her eyes full of mischief as she began to pull on my breeches.

"Let me take care of you, Jack," she whispered, one hand pressing on my stomach, signaling me to lean back. As much as I enjoyed her taking the lead, I was quickly losing my control, wanting to take her now. I let her pull my breeches away, it was only fair that we should both be naked. I leaned back onto my elbows as she wanted, but it was only a matter of time before I threw her to the bed. Her slow pace hinted that she'd forgotten my lack of release during our previous coupling.

That was until she placed a silken kiss to the tip of my engorged cock. My head fell back, eyes closing at the sensation. Her tongue dipped out, licking at the base and trailing up to the head before wrapping her hot mouth around it.

"Maddy!" I groaned hoarsely. I was already half out of my mind, was she trying to bloody make it worse? She slowly took inch after inch into her velvety mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she pulled back up and I hissed at the tortuous pleasure. She quickened her pace, wrapping her small hand around the base as she sucked and licked. My eyes finally opened and took in the sight of her bobbing up and down, her scarlet hair falling around her like a veil and I thanked the gods she'd taken it out of that stupid braid. I delved my hands into it, stroking it and pulling it out of her face so I could watch her unobstructed. The sight of it making me harder.

I began to buck into her, my restraint ebbing. She moved with my pace, her hand working the lower part of my shaft as her mouth enveloped the top. I was close, so incredibly close, and it felt so good.

"Maddy...Fuck, Maddy, I'm about to-" I mumbled, trying to warn her. She then took my cock deeper, hitting the back of her throat and she moaned as she sucked. I lost it. My eyes crossed as I came forcefully into her hot and willing mouth. I gave an audible moan as I watched her swallow it. Bloody hell. I fell back onto the mattress, my breathing shallow.

I felt her crawl into the nook of my arm, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, gently tracing my fingers along her skin. I found myself smiling at how easily we fell back into our routine. Once I finally caught my breath, I turned onto my side, letting her head rest on my arm. I kissed her forehead softly as my hands lazily caressed her.

I felt my shaft twitching back to life as my fingers explored the familiar planes of her body. I found her rear and squeezed it softly, feeling her lean into my touch. She began placing soft kisses along my chest and collar, the sensation sending shivers through me. Her little fingers slid along my stomach and teased my hips.

I rolled her onto her back then, leaning over her and grasping her breast again, kneading it as I knelt down to take the other between my lips. Her chest rose and fell in uneven breaths as I nipped and sucked. My hand trailed lower, stopping briefly to trace circles around her belly button, before dipping lower to stroke the soft curls just above her cleft. She began to writhe her hips, begging me for more.

I traced a single digit lower, lightly teasing her nether lips. She let out an exasperated breath and groaned.

"Please, Jack, please!" she whimpered, her hips still wriggling. I continued to tease her though, delighting in her desperate expression and lust filled eyes. Without warning she shoved me roughly on to my back, climbing herself up to straddle me. It had been so easy to forget how strong she had become. It only proved to heightened my arousal. She aligned her entrance with my hard length, her hands putting pressure on my chest.

"That's my girl, take what you want," I whispered. She bit her lip as the corners tugged up into a smirk.

"Give nothing back," she quipped, just before shifting her hips, sheathing my cock inside her hot, wet center. My head tipped back and an involuntary breath escaped me just as she moaned her own pleasure. She shifted only slightly for a few moments, adjusting to the presence of me within her, as she always had. I fisted the sheet beneath me, desperate not to buck into her, trying to give over to her control, but her stillness was torture.

She finally began to move her hips with a slow roll. Watching her breath hitch with each movement was almost as pleasurable as the sensations she was creating. My hands moved to her knees on either side of me and slid up her toned thighs, teasing the skin as her pace quickened. I gripped her hips roughly when I reached them, digging my fingers into delicate flesh. She leaned back slightly, creating a new angle and I slid deeper into her folds. I was bucking up into her now, meeting her pace. I could feel her walls beginning to clench as she approached her climax.

"Yes, love, yes," I groaned, "Cum for me, darlin." And she did just that, crying out as her tight walls squeezed me nearly to completion myself. I groaned along with her before sitting up. I kissed along her collar and down to her breasts, peppering the area with light presses of my mouth. I flipped us then, pressing her back to the matress as my hands delved into her hair, her legs wrapping around my middle.

I kissed her throat and collar bone as I thrust into her, each with more vigor than the last. She let out sweet, breathy moans with each move of my hips. Waves of pleasure pulsed through out me as her tight sheath quivered. Her fingers lightly danced up and down my back at first, but soon she was digging her nails into my skin. I let out a growl and fucked into her harder.

"Jack, I'm so close... Yes, please... harder!" she had begun in a whimper but ended in nearly a scream. I slammed into her just as she had begged, and felt her come undone, muttering my name again as she wriggled her hips. I gave one final push and was undone myself, spilling into her with a loud growl, blinding light flashing behind my eyes as the intense pleasure coarsed throughout my body. I collapsed atop her, completely spent.

I'm not sure how long we lay just like that, tangled together, breathing jagged, her fingers lightly massaging my scalp. At some point though, I finally became aware that I was likely crushing her and rolled us over, unsheathing myself from her delicious center and letting her rest on top of me. I held her tightly despite the heat and sweat, unwilling to let her go yet.

Yet. Could I do it at all? The choice was laid out before me. I could kill Jones, live forever on the sea. The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow had quite the ring to it. I could see her once every ten years, which was frankly more than I thought I'd ever have with her again. The alternative was to spend my remaining days, however many they may be, by her side. Would she even accept that? Would she even forgive me if I made the decision without her?

When I was sure she'd fallen asleep, I gently rolled her onto the mattress, setting her head softly onto the pillow and bringing up the thin blanket to cover her. She was completely drained from the long day. I flitted about the cabin finding my clothing at various ends, smiling as I picked up each article, recalling how they'd been discarded. Once I was dressed again, I walked back to my sleeping beauty. I stroked her hair and planted a few kisses to her temple.

"I love you," I whispered even though I knew her sleeping form wouldn't return the words. I sighed loudly. How easy it had been to love her once more. She was the only woman that it'd ever come easy with, the only one I'd ever actually spoken the words to. But I was a selfish bastard with a blackened heart.

I left the cabin, needing to clear my head and decide whether I loved her more than I loved myself.


	14. Look At This Heart Shaped Wreckage

_What have we done_

_We've got scars from battles nobody won._

* * *

><p>Madelyn's POV<p>

I awoke with a start. If it'd been a dream that had startled me, I couldn't remember it. I sat up quickly and found that I was alone in Jack's cabin. I stretched and rubbed my face. Luckily he'd left a lantern burning for me. I rose from the bed and shuffled through the room to obtain my discarded clothing.

Once I was decent, I left the cabin, eyes searching for Jack but alas he was no where to be seen. The deck was mostly empty, except for Mr. Gibbs at the helm, who lifted his bottle of rum to me in salute. I smiled and gave him a small wave back before venturing to port side. There was a quarter moon out, hanging low in the sky, clouds lazily rolling across it. I took in a deep breath of the salty air as I peered out at the calm ocean waters.

I was shaken from my peaceful moment when I heard a thud coming from the bow of the ship. I crept silently towards the sound, sinking low as I peered over the edge to find a most peculiar sight. I found Will tying a corpse to a barrel. I blinked several times as I took in the sight. The boy had gone daft and I immediately regret my part in helping him escape. I sucked in a startled breath as I heard Jack's voice and ducked lower.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," he called out. I saw him then, standing on the bowsprit, how he got over there without Will noticing was beyond me. Will aimed his knife at Jack, but Jack just smiled.

"William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" Jack asked him as he shimmied his way down the bowsprit. Will seemed to look about for a moment before arriving at a conclusion.

"You haven't raised an alarm," he said, slowly lowering his weapon.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this," Jack said, motioning towards the dead man strapped to the barrel, "Come up with this all your lonesome did you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack," Will quipped, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jack scoffed.

"And this is what you've arrived at?" Jack said with mock disdain, "Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate." I swallowed thickly. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I found myself unable to move. Had Jack made his own bargain with Beckett? After everything he'd done to us? To me? I closed my eyes briefly. Jack technically didn't know everything Beckett had done to me, which was my own fault since I hadn't told him. I couldn't be angry at him if he didn't know. I could be angry at him for not telling me though if he'd made some kind of deal.

"How does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack asked, drawing my attention back to them. Will didn't respond, his head hanging lower.

"Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it," Jack taunted as he stepped closer to Will, who let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm losing her, Jack," Will began, "Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain," Jack warned, stepping away from him to lean against the ship's hull. He seemed suddenly sullen.

"And what is it you propose I do?" Will countered.

"Avoid the choice all together, change the facts," Jack began, "Let someone else dispatch Jones." Will gave a smirk.

"Been talking to Madelyn have you?" Will asked mischievously, to which I thunked myself in the forehead with my palm. Boy couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut.

"Not about these particular musings, why?" Jack snapped, turning towards Will with suspicion.

"Oh, um, no reason," Will bumbled. Smooth, I thought as I pressed my fingers to my temples and rubbed them, trying to will away my growing headache.

"On the way to the Locker, we befriended one another. She'd mentioned possibly my father taking Jones' place himself," Will then blurted, seeing Jack's obvious skepticism.

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose Bootstrap would be a good candidate," Jack replied, but his tone implied he had meant someone else. My brow furrowed. Who could he have meant? Will's expression mirrored my own, but Jack abruptly changed the subject.

"And just how friendly, would ye say ye were?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. Bugger. I could see Will's face going flush even in the darkness. Double Bugger.

"We, just, uh, talked," Will mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your tone is very convincing, lad," Jack said sarcastically as he took another step in Will's direction, his mistrust and anger bubbling.

"Fine, we shared a kiss, but that was all," Will blurted. "I guess you could say we're even since you kissed Elizabeth," he continued as he held up his hands defensively, and took a step back. Jack gave a low growl and muttered a few choice words.

"She kissed me, mate," Jack countered, "To death I might add." Will gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter now. Who had you meant, Jack? What is it you came over hear to tell me?" Will asked him, trying to steer back to the original subject matter. Jack was completely silent, simply giving Will a level look.

"You'd meant yourself?" Will accused in surprise. My chest tightened and mouth went dry. He couldn't.

"I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt. You're free to be with your charming murderess," Jack explained roughly, his temper obviously fouled. How could he consider such a thing? After all our time apart, could he truly through me aside so easily?

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman? Forever?" Will asked skeptically. My hands roughly grasped the wood of the ship, digging roughly into my skin. Tears threatened my eyes, but I couldn't decide if they were from anger or hurt, or both.

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself," Jack told him.

"And what does Madelyn think of this plan?" Will then asked him. Jack went silent, his fists bunching at his sides.

"Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it," Will mirrored Jack's earlier statement back to him.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities," Jack said somberly. I'd heard enough. I pushed back my pain and let my anger simmer. I slowly crept away from the bow as silently as I could.

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Why hadn't she told me about Will? Bloody woman. Bloody Will. His face was becoming more and more loathsome the more we bantered. I'd had enough. I pulled my compass from my waist and tossed it to the bastard.

"What's this for?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," I told him with a glare before I slugged him in the nose. Shocked, he stumbled back and fell over the bow of the Pearl into the ocean. I shoved his barrel, complete with carcass, into the water after him, to which he climbed onto.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" I called out to him before stomping back to the deck. My brain was reeling. I was more wound up than I had been when I'd first come on deck to clear my thoughts. I recalled the day before, Madelyn returning from below decks and had to wonder now if she'd visited the whelp. She'd likely helped him escape.

I practically kicked open the door to my cabin, expecting to find her still sleeping in my bed, but instead found her sitting in the large chair behind my desk looking over the swirling charts. I stalked into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind me but she didn't look up from the maps. I opened my mouth to speak, though I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to say first.

"It would seem you were right, Jack, we have changed," she interrupted. My jaw snapped shut and I blinked at her.

"Neither of us are very trustworthy these days," she whispered as she turned another dial on the map before her, refusing to make eye contact with me. Dammit. She'd been eavesdropping.

"You didn't tell me about Will," I stated more calmly then I'd planned. Her hands left the map to settle in her lap as she finally looked up, piercing me with her gaze.

"I don't seem to recall you telling me about your kiss with Elizabeth either," she countered with a light smirk. I opened my mouth and closed it again. Damn.

"Firstly, you said you didn't want to know," I said, blinking back my anger, "And second, it happened before we were together again."

"As did my kiss with Will," she replied.

"Was it?" I asked, glaring down at her. She furrowed her brow and blinked up at me.

"Did you release him from the brig?" I asked stepping closer to tower over her seated position, though she didn't seem at all intimidated. She smiled actually as she shook her head.

"No," she started, "But I may have given him a clue as to how he might escape." My fists tightened. I grabbed her shoulders roughly, bringing her to stand as my anger ripped through me. I saw it then, a glimmer of fear in her eyes, but she quickly blinked it back, her face becoming guarded again.

"Did you kiss him then too?" I growled, my anger searing. She shook from my grip, anger finally showing on her own face.

"No, Jack, I didn't. I haven't spent the last fourteen years trying to find you, risked my own life, to be with you, so that I could throw it away on some boy I just met," she spat. My anger evaporated at that. And my resolve to kill Jones myself did as well. She'd given up everything to be right here, right here in front of me, and how had I repaid her? With mistrust and secrets. I realized I'd been waiting for her to do to me what everyone did to me. I'd been waiting for her to betray me, so I could justify betraying her.

"But not that any of it matters to you!" she bellowed, "Since you plan to throw me aside. Ten years, Jack! After all this time apart, to finally be together again, and you'll leave me for another ten years without a second thought!" Tears slid down her pale cheeks. I reached out for her but she slapped my hand away and took a step back.

"No, don't you dare. Don't ask me to be there waiting for you ten years from now. I won't do it. I won't waste another moment of my life on a man who doesn't love me as I love him," she spat, and she might as well have shoved a dagger into my heart.

I took a large step forward and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her towards me as she struggled to break free.

"No, Jack, no!" she stammered through tears as she tried to squirm from my grasp.

"I'm sorry, Maddy," I whispered, but she continued fighting and prying.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated and she stopped struggling, collapsing her head against my chest as her tears continued to pour. I released her wrists and wrapped my arms around her completely.

"I won't do it," I said as I softly stroked her hair, but she hadn't heard me through her sobs. I pulled her face from my chest, cupping her jaw with both hands to get her attention. She sniffled and tried to pull her face away from me, but I held her tightly.

"I won't do it, I won't stab the heart," I told her, but she gave me a skeptical look, "I'm sorry, Maddy, I shouldn't have even considered it, but I won't do it." She bit her lip, her eyes starring into mine to find the lie. I slid my hands down to her shoulders.

"I promise, Maddy. No more secrets, not between us, I promise," I soothed as her expression lightened, and she nodded softly.

"And no more shit about Will," she scolded me, "It happened once, it won't happen again. Don't be a jealous oaf." I smiled as I leaned my forehead to rest against her.

"Well, I can't promise not to be a jealous oaf," I joked, making her smile again. I pulled her tightly against me once more, closing my eyes to enjoy the feel of her in my arms and the scent of her hair.

When I opened my eyes again, I caught sight of the maps on the desk behind her and something triggered my attention. I released her slowly as I stepped closer to better read what it said.

"Aqua de Vida," I whispered before glancing back to see my darling Madelyn grinning.

* * *

><p><em>We can start over, better,<em>

_Both of us know, if we just let the broken pieces go._


	15. If I Never Knew You

_Author's Note: Ahh, sorry for the long wait! I promise I haven't given up on this story. Enjoy the new chapter. Rater M.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Madelyn's POV<em>

Shipwreck Cove was cloaked in perpetual night. Candles glimmered endlessly, leaving me breathless. Jack's hand gently wrapped around my own and I smiled up at him. It faded though when I caught his somber expression. As far as I knew, he hadn't been here since he was sixteen. I squeezed his hand gently, realizing he hadn't gripped mine for my benefit, but for his.

Pirate ships of all shapes and sizes slipped towards the Cove's docks, including the Pearl. I'd never seen so many pirates in one place. I swallowed thickly wondering if the few I'd betrayed were among them.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said softly.

"And I owe them all money," Jack quipped nervously.

"How many rooms did you say there were here?" I asked Jack, trying to recall all of his childhood tales that he told me so long ago.

"Around five hundred, I think. I can't recall the exact number," he told me as the crew worked to dock the ship. I let out an impressed whistle as I looked around. The walls of the large cave were covered in rows and rows of rooms made from the wood of wrecked ships. In the center was a circular tower that tipped into a point at the top. Several docks lined the outskirts of the tower, and apparently that's where we were headed.

"The center be for the nine Pirate Lords," Barbossa said from behind me as I starred up at the tower, "The outer rooms are for any pirate seeking sanctuary. For a price of course." I smirked at that. No saviors amongst thieves.

"We'll have a meetin' with the Pirate Lords in awhile, but they'll all take their sweet time of it," Jack told me as he led me onto the dock and towards the tower. He slipped his arm around my waist as we turned down a corridor heading away from Barbossa and the rest of the crew.

"Let's get washed up, Love," he whispered and I nearly moaned at the idea of a bath.

"Any chance of clean clothes?" I asked him, and I received a squeeze from his hand on my hip in confirmation. We headed up a narrow spiral staircase that creaked under our feet. Jack climbed up behind me since it wasn't wide enough to walk side by side. I was grateful since the stairs threatened to break with just one person's weight on them, much less two.

After what seemed like forever, the stairs finally ended. Jack grabbed my hand once more and led me down the hall to a single door. Jack pulled a small skeleton key from his coat pocket and turned the lock. He returned the key to his pocket before opening the door. Candles were already lit around the quaint room. A plump, elderly woman was in the middle pouring steaming hot water into a brass tub.

"Welcome, Captain Sparrow," she said without looking up.

"Long time, Hattie," he greeted her. She finally smiled up at him.

"Goodness, me," she started, adjusting her spectacles, "A boy left this room all those years ago and here stands a man!"

"And what's this? The man's brought a girl home!" she waved towards me, giving Jack scolding eyes.

"Woman," I corrected with a smile. She made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Be nice, Hattie," Jack smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I figure it's been ages since ye last bathed. Boys are filthy! Noise wit' dirt on 'em, that's what I always say!" she said motioning towards the tub. She spoke of him as if he was still a child and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank ye, Hattie," Jack said sincerely. Again the woman clicked her tongue at him. She stepped towards another door at the back of the room.

"I best be off, the rest of the lot will be wantin' hot water too," she said. She gave Jack one last smile before she exited the room through the door in the back, the maid's galley I assumed. Jack shut the other door behind us and shrugged himself out of his coat, tossing it on the bed. I took notice that it was a much larger bed than that of his cabin.

I slipped my arms around his waist and squeezed his stomach from behind. I nuzzled my face against his back, grinning all the while.

"You never mentioned a Hattie before," I told him softly.

"Wouldn't have sounded very rugged and daring had I told ye I had a nanny," he said and I could nearly hear his smile. I giggled at that.

"No, most certainly not," I agreed, "But it would've been endearing." He turned in my arms, wrapping his own around my shoulders.

"Oh? And is that what drew ye to me? The rebellious princess was looking for someone endearing?" he teased.

"I was not a princess," I scolded, which made him laugh.

"Might as well have been, Love," he grinned before pressing his lips to mine. I began to suckle his lower lip, my hands pulling his shirt from his breeches. He pulled back reluctantly and grabbed my hands in his.

"Not yet, darlin," he said, a seriousness suddenly filling his eyes, "Duty first." I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Don't worry, love, this be the only time I'll make such a request," he promised and I laughed.

"Into the tub, lass. You can have first go," he said. The offer was too good to pass up, so I kissed his nose and turned my back as I walked towards the basin, stripping as I went. I knew he was watching, so I stripped slowly.

* * *

><p>"As he who issued summons, I convene this the fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa announced to the crowd of pirates. Barbossa stood at the head of a large table, using a cannon much like a judge would a gavel. Jack and I stood near the large room's entrance. Jack whispered all the Lord's names to me as they stood around the table, their crews at their backs. The Lords had all stabbed their swords into the large globe next to us as a symbol of peace amongst them. Jack gingerly toyed with one of the swords as Barbossa spoke.<p>

"Confirm yer lordship and right to be heard! Present now yer pieces of eight my fellow captains," Barbossa said and waved for Ragetti to collect them in a small bowl. I frowned, puzzled, as the pirate lords began tossing seemingly random objects into the bowl.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," I heard Pintel whisper to Gibbs, "They're pieces o' junk."

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, they were to a one, skint broke," Gibbs explained. I snorted and raised my hand to cover my grin.

"So change the name," Pintel suggested with disdain.

"To what? Nine pieces of whatever we happen to have in our pockets at the time? Oh, yes, that sounds very piratey," Gibbs said as he rolled his eyes. I found it impossible to contain my small giggles. Jack elbowed my and gave me a level look. I cleared my throat and locked my hands together behind my back like a good girl, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

Barbossa took poor Ragetti's wooden eye from him, apparently giving it to him long ago for safe keeping, and plopped it into the bowl.

"Sparrow!" the plump man with leathery brown skin, Jack had said his name was Villanueva, bellowed, turning everyone's attention to Jack. I watched him gingerly finger the beaded ornament that fell from his hair over his bandanna as he stalled.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord," he began as he stalked over to the table, taking a stand next to Barbossa, "And I am content as a cucumber to wait 'till Soa Feng joins us."

"Soa Feng is dead," Elizabeth's voice rang out from the door way. I blinked at her declaration and turned to see her standing amongst Soa Feng's men.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman," she declared, causing an uproar amongst the pirates. My eyes immediately went to the cord around her neck. Soa Feng's necklace. One that had once been promised to me. Not that I begrudged her of it. I couldn't deny that I'd used Soa Feng and only stayed in his favor as a means to an end. While I had mostly feared him, much as everyone who knew him did, I'd been fond of him as well. I was torn between relief and regret at the news of his death. If he was dead, it meant he couldn't kill me. But at the same time, I'd spent years of my life by his side and hadn't truly wished him ill will.

Elizabeth stabbed her sword into the globe, much to everyone's shock.

"And named _you_ captain?!" Jack exclaimed. She came to stand next to Barbossa and I took up residence next to Jack.

"They're just giving the bloody title away now," Jack scoffed.

"Listen, our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here," Elizabeth told everyone and my heart skipped a beat.

"Who is this betrayer?!" Jocard, Pirate Lord of the Atlantic, demanded.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said, waving it off.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

"Not among us," Jack stated simply. After being caught leaving a bread crumb trail, Jack had banished Will from the Pearl. I still found it hard to believe that Will was working with Beckett, but I'd seen his morbid bread crumbs with my own eyes.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what do we do now that they have?" Hector asked.

"We fight!" Elizabeth exclaimed, causing an eruption of laughter. She blinked in shock and embarrassment.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," Mistress Cheng explained, still chuckling at Elizabeth's naivete.

"There is a third course," Hector announced ominously, "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone! Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso." Silence stunned the room. But only briefly. Arguing erupted soon after.

"Shoot him!" Ammand suddenly shouted.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard bellowed after.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue!" Jack added boistrously.

"Soa Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang interjected.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Jocard argued.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved," Chevalle agreed.

"I would agree with Soa Feng. We free Calypso!" Villanueva exclaimed, pulling his pistol from his belt and setting it upon the table as he shook his other fist wildly.

"You threaten me?" Chevalle sneered at the shorter man.

"I silence you!" Villanueva shouted, only to have Chevalle sucker punch him in the nose, casing his pistol to go off, a bullet piercing the ceiling. All hell broke loose. Every man was in an uproar; words, fists, and rum bottles flying.

"This is madness," I stammered, taking a step back.

"This is politics," Jack jibbed. I huffed, the man never could be serious.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh.

"If they not be here already," Hector retorted and rolled his eyes.

After what seemed like too long, Hector angrily climbed up onto the table and aimed his pistol to the sky, firing a warning shot. Silence followed. The pirates slowly began to settle back down and retake their positions around the table.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons!" Hector declared.

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack pipped up behind him, "Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share," Barbossa said to him sarcastically as he descended from the table, pistol still in hand.

"Cuttlefish," Jack said simply, to everyone's befuddlement, as if it made perfect sense. He began to circle the room.

"Let us, dear friends, not forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish," he started, "Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought." I was beginning to understand his rambling.

"Human nature, isn't it? Or, well, fish nature," he continued and placed a hand on Mistress Cheng's shoulder, leaning in to speak to her.

"So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems grim to me any way you slice it," he told her, causing her to glare at him. He continued his pace around the room..

"Or as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt I," he said, stooping towards Villanueva's man before continuing.

"Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no?" he prattled on, "We cannot. Res ipso Ioquitur tabula in naufragio.**" I shifted where I stood, grinning at him. If Jack was good at anything, it was talking.

"We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' outta me mouth," he muttered a few times, fighting with himself, "Captain Swann. We must fight." Elizabeth broke into a smile, but my own faltered.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa accused.

"Have not!" he defended.

"You have so!" Barbossa argued childishly. They went back and forth with those phrases a few times.

"You have too, and you know it!" Hector finally added.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, what we all must do, we must fight... to run away," he grinned. I shook my head and bit my lip as the corner tugged up into a grin. Now that sounded like Jack.

"Aye!" Gibbs and I shouted in unison, and soon the rest of the pirates followed suit.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa stated, crossing his arms.

"You made that up!" Jack whined.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code," Barbossa declared. I cocked my head and furrowed my brow as I watched Jack's face fall as he began to shift nervously. "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" the Indian Ocean's Pirate Lord did not speak, but his assistant spoke in his stead, "Hang the code!" A shot rung out, causing everyone to jump. Sesumbhajee's assistant fell over dead.

Every one looked around, trying to figure out where the shot had come from when we spotted a man standing in the doorway behind Jack, a smoking pistol in his hand. He was striking, even for an older man, with dark dreads similar to Jack's. I became suddenly nervous. Despite the man's age, he was still fearsome.

"The code is law," the man proclaimed. Everyone took their seats again as he entered the room, his presence commanding.

He walked up behind Jack, who scooted aside slowly. Two old men brought forth a large, heavy tome and placed it upon the table. All around me, pirates whispered.

"The code," Pintel breathed. I swallowed thickly, completely enthralled by the book.

The man, who I presumed to be Captain Teague, whistled. A scraggly looking dog brought him a large black key. He twisted it into the lock, letting it fall to the table before opening the book with a loud thud. He read along the passages, mumbling as he did.

"Barbossa is right," he said calmly. Jack leaned over the text, reading it as well.

"Well, fancy that," he said.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change," Chevalle said.

"Not likely," Captain Teague agreed with a roll of his eyes as he stepped away and took a seat towards the back of the room.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa told her.

"I call for a vote," Jack announced, to which everyone groaned.

* * *

><p><em>Jack's POV <em>

I'd promised her no more secrets, but I had just this one more. She wouldn't understand the deal I'd made with Beckett, no matter what it bought us. Not just me, us. He'd never have to know she was here. She'd never need to see him face to face. I had to square my debt with Jones some how.

As expected, each Pirate Lord voted for themselves, until it came to me.

"Elizabeth Swann," I stated simply.

"What?" she stammered in shock.

"I know, curious isn't it?" I joked. The crowd broke into anger again of course, all of them screaming that I should've voted for them.

"Am I to understand that you lot won't be keeping to the code then?" I asked loudly, and I heard one of the strings to the guitar Captain Teague, my father, was strumming break behind me. Everyone settled at that, retaking their seats.

"Very well," Mistress Cheng began, "What say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" Elizabeth looked around the room smugly.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," she announced, "At dawn, we're at war." The pirates erupted into cheers and war cries as they mentally prepared themselves for battle. I turned my back on Madelyn for the moment, catching my father's judging eyes, but I grinned non the less.

"What?" I asked him, "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive." He shook his head as he set down the guitar.

"It's not just about surviving, Jacky," he told me, voice grim. He stood and walked over to me.

"It's about _living,_" he said, his eyes flashed behind me and I turned to see Madelyn handing Elizabeth a bottle of rum. The girls clinked their bottles together before taking swigs of rum. I smiled as Maddy drank hers down, but Elizabeth blanched at the bitter taste as she always had.

I turned back to my father, but he was no longer there.

* * *

><p>I'd some how lost Maddy in the shuffle of pirates. I'd checked just about everywhere I could think of and the fear in my stomach grew with ever corner I turned without finding her. Finally, I stopped at a window to see her sitting on the deck next to the Pearl. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and nearly ran down the stairs.<p>

"The bloody hell are you doing out here?" I asked her, angry that she'd disappeared on me.

"I like it out here. It looks like stars," she told me, her words were slightly slurred. I took note of the two empty bottles of rum beside her and the half empty one in her hand.

"That's right unfair, love. Getting drunk without me," I scolded her teasingly.

"I thought I'd give you room to catch up with your old man," she explained with a shrug, and my breath caught.

"How did ye?" I stammered.

"Woman's intuition," she said with a grin and wag of her eyebrows. I let out an exasperated sigh before plopping down on the deck beside her. I yanked off my boots and set them next to the ones she'd discarded herself. Her dainty feet dipped into the still waters over the edge of the dock. I rolled up my breeches to my knees, like she had done and sat next to her. She handed me the bottle of rum and I chugged down a few gulps.

She starred up at the glimmering lights that seemed like stars, her eyes bright despite her drunken stupor. The only hint to her drinking was the slight slur of her words and rosy cheeks. She leaned against me suddenly, resting her head against my shoulder. Guilt racked against my brain. I should tell her the truth. She'd want me free of Jones, right? But was this the best way? I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she suddenly whispered, catching me off guard.

"What in seven hells do ye have to be sorry for?" I asked, completely puzzled. Her arm slipped around mine and her small hand wrapped itself into my own rough one.

"If you'd never met me, you could've had a different life. One that didn't include a debt to a sea monster," she mumbled. I chuckled at that and she titled her head to look up at me. I caught sight of those endless blue eyes and my laugh caught in my throat. My chest tightened as I tried to imagine never knowing her.

"You wouldn't have become a pirate. You could have made an honest living. Maybe had a family by now," she said sadly. I brought my hand up to cup her face, my thumb lightly tracing her cheekbone.

How could I even begin to tell her what she really meant to me? How was it that this woman brought me to a loss for words?

Since I couldn't think of what to say, I pressed my lips to hers. I tried to convey everything I felt in that kiss.

"Maddy," I whispered as she pulled back slowly. She bit her bottom lip softly, before pulling from my completely, standing up, leaving me bewildered.

"Come on, Captain," she said, grabbing her boots as she headed back towards the Brethren's tower. I grumbled and stood, grabbing my own boots and following her.

I grabbed her hand as she tried to lead me down the wrong corridor. I led her back towards my room.

Once I shut the door behind us, Maddy slipped her breeches over her rounded arse, letting them fall to the floor, leaving her clad in only my shirt. Long pale legs tempted me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back against me, claiming her lips with my own. Our tongues collided. Her hands gripped the collar of my shirt, threatening to rip it at any moment. I slid my hands below the over sized shirt she wore and gripped her bare rear. She moaned into my mouth as I lifted her petite form.

She wrapped her legs around my torso, refusing to let her lips leave mine. I bit down roughly on her mouth and she whimpered beautifully for me before suckling my top lip. She writhed her hips, her groin pressing deliciously against my thickening shaft. My knees buckled and I dropped her onto the plush mattress. I climbed onto the bed after her, ridding myself of my shirt as I did. Her hands sought out bare skin, her fingers tracing across my chest and stomach.

I grabbed her wrists roughly as she tried to unlace my breeches. I pinned her beneath me, my mouth finding hers again in a searing kiss. I slammed her wrists onto the mattress, daring her to try to escape me. She indeed tried. She failed. I slipped down her body until my mouth found her sex. The sweet taste of her filled my mouth as I explored her with tongue, lips, and teeth.

"_Fuck,_ Jack!" she whimpered. She let out more gasping, breathless noises as the roll of her hips became more frantic. I teasingly nipped her folds with my teeth, causing her to shudder. She desperately tried to pry her wrists free, but I held them tighter. The more control I demonstrated over her, the harder my cock became. _Mine, mine, mine! _The mantra filled my head. My darling, Maddy. My sweet girl. She was with me once more, and I'd be damned if I let anyone take her from me again. Not even myself.

I slid my tongue lower, prodding her opening lightly before slipping it upward, parting her lips to lick over the sensitive nub I knew I would find. She shuddered as I swirled my tongue over it in circular motions. I then covered her cleft with my mouth, sucking her little bundle of nerves, making her cry out my name.

I finally released one of her wrists, slipping two deft fingers into her tight, dripping wet center. Her hips bucked against me as she gasped my name, her hand digging into my hair. I blew a gentle breath against her clit as my fingers pumped into her. Her back arched into a shivering bow as her breath abruptly stopped.

"That's it, darlin," I whispered, "That's my girl." She finally took in a large gasp as her body collapsed back to the bed. I looked up the line of her body, her breasts bobbing slowly as she worked to catch her breath. I slipped my hands under the shirt, gently stroking the curves of her sides as I began to gently kiss her nether lips. She moaned her approval as my tongue stroked her slowly.

"Mmm, Jack. So... good," she whimpered breathily as her hands softly kneaded my shoulders. A fingertip found the indention of one of many scars that lined my back. Some she was more familiar with than others, but she'd never minded them, even all those years ago.

"Inside... please, Jack," she began to beg, "I need you... Mmm, inside me." I rose to my knees then, unlacing my breeches. She sat up, her mouth kissing down the line of hair that trailed from my chest to my painfully hardened shaft. Her hands pushed my breeches down my thighs. She rested her head back to the bed, nibbling her lip as her eyes hungrily traced up my body. I grabbed both of her legs and placed them on my shoulders, opening her up to me completely as I lined the head of my cock to her slit.

I pressed into her tortuously slow until I was completely sheathed within her tight cavern, my heading tipping back in ecstasy. My hands trailed lightly over her thighs before gripping her hips roughly as I slid out of her, leaving just the tip still inside. She made a kittenish mewl and tried to wreath her hips, desperate to take me back inside her, but I tightened my grip, making her still.

"Jack," she whined, "Please, I'm so close!" I grinned wickedly as I continued my painfully slow pace. Her walls gripped me tighter, pulsing around my cock. I let out a low growl at the sensation. I leaned further forward, bending her legs towards her chest, slipping even deeper into her, causing her to cry out. My eyes drifted open again, and I found her eyes squeezed shut. She was biting her lip so hard, I thought she might draw blood soon.

"Madelyn," I whispered hoarsely. She opened a single blue orb.

"Please, Jack, so close," she reminded, wriggling her hips slightly, but I applied pressure again with my hands to still her.

"Yes, love, I remember," I said coyly, "Relax, darlin." She took a deep breath and after a few moments, she finally locked eyes with me.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me," I finally told her. She blinked at me a few times in surprise, her plump lips falling agape at my confession.

"Don't ever apologize for it again, understand?" I commanded, my hands squeezing her hips. Her already flushed cheeks became a deeper shade of red as she gave me a small nod.

With that settled, I pulled my shaft nearly completely out of her before roughly slamming back into her. She threw her head back as she screamed her release. I shivered as the walls of her pussy clamped down on my cock. As she began to come down, I leaned back slightly, moving my hands to the back of her knees, pressing them into her chest as I began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting into her fast and hard.

"Yes, oh Jack, yes," she urged me on, just before coming apart for me again. Her spasms felt incredible, intense pleasure scorching through out my body as I pounded into her. I was about undone myself when she asked something of me I couldn't refuse.

"Jack, let me... let me ride you. I want to make you cum," she said, moans and gasps punctuating every other word. I slammed into her once more with a growl before rolling with her. She rolled with me to keep us joined and I relaxed beneath her. My hands went up to the buttons of the shirt, undoing each one swiftly, letting it part. I groaned at the delicious view of my shirt framing her body.

Her hands slid up and down my chest and stomach as she rolled her hips. My pride couldn't help enjoying the way her hands and eyes seemed to appreciate me the way mine appreciated her.

She changed her pace, and was now bobbing up and down on my cock causing all thought to leave me as sensation took over. I bucked up into her, unable to remain still any longer. Her moans and pace became more frantic and so did my own as I grew closer and closer to my peak.

Her name fell from my lips as I fell over the edge, spilling forcefully inside her, relief spreading through my entire body. She collapsed atop me, her head rising and falling with my labored breathing as she lay on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, possessively. It was hard to tell what tomorrow might bring us, but in this moment she was mine.

* * *

><p><em>And If I never knew you<em>  
><em> I'd have lived my whole life through<em>  
><em> Empty as the sky, never knowing why<em>  
><em> Lost forever, if I never knew you<em>

* * *

><p>** Latin for "the matter speaks for itself"<p> 


End file.
